Crystal Tears
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Kinda AU... Inspired by chapter 143 of manga, so spoilers alert! What if, Nagisa had another reason for wanting to help save Koro-sensei? Yet, his classmates did not give him the chance to explain. Karma beats Nagisa up and Nagisa finally snaps.
1. Breakdown

Hey there, everyone! BlueSkyBlue is back with another Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom fan fiction. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be posting the companion fix to Falling in Love, but I'm currently out of country and I didn't bring along my book of randomness, which I write all my stories in, so I decided to write this and post it up instead. Now, this popped up in my mind, so I decided to write this. Then it depends on your support whether I will continue writing this or not. This has been on my mind since chapter 143 of the manga, so yea, to those who have not read the manga, spoilers alert! This is not my first angst fanfiction, but it is my first angst fanfiction for Assassination Classroom. Plus, angst is certainly not one of my writing styles, so please don't flame if there isn't enough feels. I suck in writing touchy feely kind of fanfictions, and I have to admit, I am not the best writer you can find. And I am ranting as usual. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fic, and please do give constructive critism, especially when it comes to me and my grammar mistakes. They happen. XD

 **Crystal Tears**

 **Summary: Inspired by chapter 143 of manga, so spoilers alert! What if, Nagisa had another reason for wanting to help save Koro-sensei? Yet, his classmates did not give him the chance to explain. Karma beats Nagisa up and Nagisa finally snaps.**

Yay, that's the summary of the story. Now on to the disclaimer, but seriously, everyone knows I do not own Assassination Classroom.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, FOR IF OWN IT, I WOULD'VE MADE KARMA AND NAGISA A COUPLE ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Breakdown

It took everything in his willpower not to cry out.

Nagisa did not even understand what was going on. Why is Karma beating him up? Isn't Karma his best friend? An image flashed thorough his mind.

 _"Heh! Puny little kid! What do you think you are, sucking up to sensei like that?!"_

His mind became cloudy. What is happening? Is it another one of his mother's episodes? What did he do to make her angry this time?

 _"Ungrateful child! I've done so much for you, and this is how you repay me?!"_

Nagisa closed his eyes as the punches came flying on him. This was a daily occurrence after all. Its just that he did not know what he did to make his mother so angry. Tears of pain betrayed him and started to leak out from his closed eyes.

"I'm serious about this, you know!" he managed to choke out. "If you are telling me to tell you how I feel with all my might then-!"

"Bullshit!" Karma's voice cut him off. Why is it Karma beating him up instead of his mother? He didn't understand it. "Do you even understand what the others will feel if we go along with your plan?"

Nagisa opened his mouth to protest, but Karma chose that moment to land a particularly strong punch at his stomach. "Ugh!"

"You are not even thinking about how we feel!" Karma yelled angrily. "Where is the Nagisa I knew?"

"It's because of you I lost my husband!"

Nagisa heaved a sigh, welcoming the punches. After all, to accept is better than to resist. He learnt that from many years of experience.

"You are seriously growing cocky lately! Just because you defeated that Takaoka twice doesn't make you better than us!"

That was when something in Nagisa snapped. He opened his eyes and Karma immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the expression on the seemingly angelic teal head boy.

"If I am really better than you guys, I would have won already!" Nagisa screamed. "I was wrong about you, I was so wrong, to think that you guys would be different! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME!" He took opportunity of Karma's shock to get up, wincing because of the bruises he sported all over his body. Staggering a little, he started to walk away, then, when he could get one foot in front of the other, he broke into a run.

There was silence.

"What was that just now?" Terasaka finally asked.

Karma just stared at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. Had he just beaten up his best friend?

Isogai jumped to his feet and ran off. "Nagisa? Nagisa!"

But Nagisa did not reply.

The assembled group did not have the guts to go to class. The meeting was held before classes started for the day, and now, they all don't feel like studying or having lessons.

Isogai came running back, panting. He took a few deep breaths before shooting a killer glare at Karma, something the ikemen never did. Ever.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, in such an angry tone, nobody recognized the ikemen before them. "Nagisa was obviously shaken just now!"

"What do you mean?" Kayano asked, almost timidly and shaken by the display of what Nagisa did earlier.

Isogai let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you all not see his eyes? They were desperate. He did not even react when Karma started hitting him! Instead, it seemed like he was welcoming it," he frowned worriedly. "Even the past few days... Nagisa has been acting weird since a few days ago."

"Excuse me?" Nakamura asked. "We have all been acting weird ever since Koro-sensei announced that he was once human."

"Not that kind of weird!" Isogai exasperatedly exclaimed. "He has been distancing himself from us lately. Even just now, he was acting as if he's a disease to all of us! Also, he would flinch when someone approached him! Those things are really weird!"

"Now that sounds weird~! Who is it~?" an all too familiar voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see Koro-sensei standing behind them, tentacles flying around as usual.

"Koro-sensei!"

"Ohayo, minna-san! Now do pray tell me why you all are gathered here and not in the classroom?"

Karasuma-sensei came running out next.

"What happened?" he asked. "I bumped into Nagisa just now. He was crying but he ran away before I had the chance to stop him."

Wait.

Nagisa was crying?

Suddenly, Karma felt guilty of his previous actions.

"What happened?" Bitch-sensei demanded.

Everything poured out. The students took turns to tell the teachers what had happened. They told them about Nagisa calling the meeting. They told them what Nagisa talked to them about. How Nakamura and a few others disagreeing with the idea. How Karma approached Nagisa with his own opinions. That Karma started the fight. How Nagisa suddenly broke down and ran away. The three teachers listened gravely.

For a while, there was silence.

"You did not give Nagisa time to explain himself?" Koro-sensei asked at last.

The students hung their heads down guiltily.

"I expected better from al of you." They flinched at Koro-sensei's disappointed tone. "I don't care whether you kill me or not, but I expect all of you to understand each other. Isn't the E class a family?"

Shame began to overwhelm the students as the atmosphere stiffened. It was as if they were expecting Koro-sensei to lash out at them.

"I'm sure Nagisa will be back soon," Bitch-sensei tried to lighten up the atmosphere and cheer them up. "He is, after all, a strong guy."

But Nagisa did not turn up the next day, nor the day after.

In fact, he did not turn up for the rest of the week.

* * *

And that's it from the first chapter. I'm not sure whether I will actually continue this fic. For the time being, it is only a random idea I had for a long time and I really want to know how you all think. I will be updating the companion fic to Falling in Love in a week's time so there will be enough time for this fic to get more comments and such. Let me know, either in the reviews or PM-ing. I would really appreciate it! Once again, thank you to all of you who have always supported me in my fanfics. Honestly, thank you!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	2. The Phone Call

**Isupportanimeforlife: Alright!**

 **anna114: I am, it wasn't out earlier because I was working on my Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction.**

 **allanimefreak73154: Really? I'm glad I wrote this then!**

 **Yuu: Okay! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Yep, here it is!**

 **Cloy552: Well, I am going to continue this then! Though I can't guarantee that it will be an interesting fic!**

 **geekgeraldine: Thanks for reading this fic!**

 **Guest: I am updating it!.**

 **shruthiramsthegre8: Okay, here's the next chapter then!**

 **Guest: Bookmarking it? I feel honoured! Thanks so much!.**

 **triino4944: Alright then!**

Seeing as it got so many reactions, I'm gonna continue this. Thanks for all the support!

 **DISCLAIMER: DO YOU THINK MY NAME EVEN STARTS MATSUI? SO OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM!**

 **WARNING: UNBETA-ED, SO WATCH OUR FOR UNBELIEVABLE GRAMMAR MISTAKES BECAUSE I SUCK AT GRAMMAR.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

The students of E class were worried. Nagisa hasn't shown up for nearly two weeks. Hell, even the three teachers were worried about their student.

Karma felt sick.

Had his actions really drove his best friend to the point that the teal head would miss school? Nagisa had been his best friend for many years, and Karma knew him really well. Or so he thought, remembering the words Nagisa had yelled at him before he ran away. But one thing he was certain about the tealnette, Nagisa loved going for classes, for the E class was where he had his best memories. For Nagisa to not come to class for nearly two weeks, the red head felt sick and guilty of his actions.

Terasaka and Nakamura were troubled.

Nagisa was always kind, polite and most importantly, he cares for his friends. Nakamura remembered the time when she first net Nagisa. He had been shy and wary of those attempting to talk to him. The only person he had associated with at that time was Karma. Even then, they weren't close and back then, Nagisa had acted like the Nagisa Isogai witnessed three weeks ago. Nakamura remembered it really clearly as if it was just yesterday.

 _*Flashback_

 _Nakamura sat at the back of the class, doodling in her book when the homeroom teacher walked in._

 _"Class, we have a new student from the main building, please treat her with care," she said._

 _The door opened and in walked a petite girl with long teal blue hair tied into a ponytail. "Shiota Nagisa. I am a boy. Pleased to meet you."_

 _Yuki-sensei clapped her hands to her mouth in horror. "I'm sorry for mistaking you for a girl, Nagisa-kun!"_

 _Nagisa, Nakamura realized, had this ominous aura around him._

 _The teal haired boy shrugged off the apology. "Happens to me all the time, sensei."_

 _It was then Nakamura realized that Nagisa's eyes were blank, showing no emotions. Which was rather scary, in her opinion._

 _"Nagjsa, you can sit beside Kimura. Kimura, can you please raise your band for Nagisa to see where you are?"_

 _"Here!" Kimura raised his hand._

 _Nagisa walked over to Kimura without hesitation, sitting himself down in the seat to Kimura's left. He then stared at Kimura._

 _"Don't touch me."_

 _*End flashback_

The Nagisa Nakamura knew back then was cold and lonely. He looked upon other people without any hint if trust evident in his actions. He flinched upon any bodily contact and seldom participated in class. It wasn't until her befriending him that he started to open up.

Terasaka remembered Nagisa as the type of guy who is willing to do anything for the sake of his friends. He was never selfish and he had never taken advantage of those weaker than him. Most important of all, Terasaka remembered Nagisa's smiles. Though the teal head seldom smiles, just one glance of it can assure you that everything will always work out fine. Terasaka, however, bad often seen another smile Nagjsa always makes. The smile that never reached the tealnette's eyes, the anime that always seemed melancholic. Whenever Terasaka sees that smile, it somehow tears him up and makes him feeling like crying. Nagisa had never expressed his emotions that freely before, even if in times of duress. He never got angry and he never cried.

Until three weeks ago.

Seeing Nagisa cry makes him want to dig a hole and shove his face in it.

* * *

The three teachers were worried. Nagisa was never absent before.

Irina, also known as Bitch-sensei, felt sad and down. Nagisa was always a respectful boy, never truly insulting her, or any teacher for that matter. She had long since accepted the nickname the E class had given her, but Nagisa always had this apologetic look whenever his mouth utters the words 'Bitch-sensei'. He was a hardworking student, and was always very polite.

Karasuma-sensei felt as if the class' assassination power had dropped tremendously. He felt as if there was no challenge training the students when Nagisa is absent. Nagisa is a potential assassin, with his almost expressionless face and his always hidden blood lust. Karasuma-sensei had always respected Nagisa, not because of his skills, but because of the way he strives to improve himself. To hear that Nagisa cried made his iron hard heart break. He could not believe that Nagisa cried. He did not believe it.

Koro-sensei, for once, was not cheerful teacher he always was. The big smile that was forever plastered on his face had shrunk. As a teacher, he was worried about his students' well-being. He knew that teachers aren't supposed to play favouritism, but secretly, Nagisa had always been his favourite student. The teal headed boy had always continued to surprise him with his skills. He may not be cheerful and sociable, but Koro-sensei saw Nagisa for who he was.

* * *

The phone in the staffroom rang, and the yellow octopus slithered over to pick it up.

"Hello? Who's on the line?" He asked.

A voice rang out. "I hear that one of your students have been absent for a month." The voice was unmistakable. It belonged to Gakushou Asano, the principal of Kunigigaoka School. The phone was on loudspeaker, and the occupants of the room froze, namely Bitch-sensei, Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei.

"So you've heard," Karasuma-sensei said at last.

What the principal said next was loud and clear. "I'm giving you one week. If he's not back and studying in one week, he will be expelled."

With that, the principal hung up, leaving the teachers to wallow in the darkness they were left in.

They need Nagisa. It is for his sake, and for theirs too.

* * *

I know that this chapter is rather short. I am sorry! I have been really busy, and my mind didn't really get the time to get more inspiration. So this is what came out.

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	3. Visiting

**Cloy552: Noted and corrected! Sorry for the mistakes, but I use my phone to type and update my chapters, as I am constantly banned from my computer. As most of us should know... Typos are easily made when you use the phone.**

 **catturner7007: Noted and corrected!**

 **triino4944: Thanks! I have corrected some of the typos! But I can't guarantee that I won't have more typos. Mobile phones are hard to work with.**

 **Liana: True that, you will find out more in later chapters!**

Hey minna! BlueSkyBlue is back with another chapter! It is short as always, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Just a note to you all, I write two fanfictions, so please do not expect daily or weekly updates. It is most likely that I will update this once every two weeks. I hope you all will understand and on with the chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM!**

 **WARNING: A WHOLE LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES, I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Visiting

Karasuma-sensei stood in front of a house. The nameplate gleamed brightly on the wall, along with the word carved in it.

Shiota Residence.

It was decided that Karasuma was the best candidate to visit Nagisa. Koro-sensei was immediately eliminated, namely because he is a giant octopus who happens to be an assassination target. Bitch-sensei because she attracts trouble, and she's far too rude.

As always, it had to be him.

Karasuma-sensei took a deep breathe before gathering up his courage to ring the doorbell. Then he waited.

It took lesser than 30 seconds for the door to open. A woman around the age of her mid forties appeared at the doorway. "Yes?" she asked, irritably. "What do you want?"

Karasuma-sensei looked at her in the eye. "I want to see Shiota Nagisa."

The woman visibly stiffened. "Who are you?"

"I am Karasuma Tadaomi, a teacher from Nagisa's class." Karasuma-sensei introduced himself. "I'm here to check upon Nagisa. He has been absent for almost a month. May I ask why?"

For a moment, the PE teacher of the E class saw a flicker of fear in the woman's eyes before it vanished

"She- He's sick," she said, shortly after a while.

Karasuma's eyebrow raised. "With?"

"Um... What was it called again? Duck nox?" the woman scratched her head.

Karasuma's eyebrow rose even higher. "You mean chicken pox?"

"T-That's it! And he has a high fever too!" she stuttered.

"Can I see him?" Karasuma asked abruptly.

He watched as Nagisa's mother swallowed before replying. "Ye-Yes, of course."

* * *

"Nagisa?" the teal headed boy's mother, also known as Shiota Hiromi, knocked on her son's room door. "Can I come in? You teacher is here to see you."

There was silence before a small 'Come in" was heard.

Pushing open the door, the teal headed woman stepped aside to let him in the room.

"You go on in," she said. "I got house chores to do."

With that, she closed the room door and left, leaving the PE teacher in an unfamiliar territory.

"Karasuma-sensei?" A soft, barely audible voice was heard.

Karasuma jumped a little, and turned his attention to the bed. What he saw was unexpected.

Nagisa lying down on the bed, his face sickly pale. The glow in his teal blue eyes had diminished. His blankets were pulled up till only his head can be seen.

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa asked.

Karasuma's eyes were glued to Nagisa in shock. "How are you?"

Nagisa gave a weak smile. "I am fine, thank you for your consideration."

"Your classmates and I were worried. You didn't show up for a month."

"Really?" Nagisa smiled again, though it seemed forced.

"When will you be well enough to come back?"

"I don't know."

"The principal had given explicit warning that if you are not back by Friday, you will be expelled."

For a moment, there was silence.

"Sensei, you shouldn't worry for me. I'll be fine."

Karasuma opened his mouth to protest but Nagisa closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep, sensei. I think it's best for you to go home."

Karasuma sighed. Excusing himself, he left the house, not before wishing Nagisa's mother goodbye.

Karasuma knew that something was wrong. He just cannot put a finger on what it is.

* * *

Irina Jelavic prides herself on her ability to get any information she wanted with little effort. Come on, with just a jiggle of her *coughs* boobs *coughs*, she can get literally anything from men surrounding her. And here is the blonde languages teacher of the E class, standing outside the Shiota Residence, tapping her heels impatiently.

After Karasuma returned with the information that Nagisa was sick the day before, Koro-sensei had insisted that the teachers take turns to visit the sick tealnette. So here is Bitch-sensei, standing in front of the house.

But Bitch-sensei had no intentions of visiting Nagisa. She knew for a fact that chicken pox and fever can be cured within a week. Nagisa had been absent for a MONTH. If anything, what Nagisa's mother had told Karasuma was a lie. And Nagisa was just backing up to it. Which is why she is here in front of Shiota Residence. Bitch-sensei strode over to the house to the right- the Otonashi Residence. She rang the doorbell and waited, hoping that the person who answered it would be a guy.

Unfortunately, luck was not by her side when the door opened the next second, revealing a girl with blonde hair and faint chocolate brown highlights that was tied into a braided ponytail. She was grinning like crazy until her eyes can't be seen. Then again, Bitch-sensei supposed, it is a problem all Asians have.

"Konnichiwa~!" the girl cried. "How may I help you~?"

For some reason, this girl reminded the teacher a bit of a yellow octopus, and she did not like it one bit.

"Yuka-chan!" An older boy appeared by the girl and pushed her to a side. He came back out soon after. "Sorry about that. My sister... had a bit too much sugar."

"I can see that," Bitch-sensei commented dryly.

"Anyways, who are you?" the guy asked. "If you are here to promote any products, I am sorry but you are not welcomed."

Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow and fished out a faked copy of an Interpol card out of her bag. "I am an investigator. Can I ask you some questions about your next door neighbor, the Shiotas?"

The boy frowned. "The Shiotas? We don't really get along, that woman is a really strict person."

"What do you know about them?" Bitch-sensei pressed on, flipping her long hair and flashing her eyelashes at the boy, just for good measure.

The boy gave the teacher a weird look. "Well, I do know that the woman, Hiromi, is divorced."

Then a hiccup was heard. The boy smacked his head and muttered something like "I shouldn't had fed her the Mars Bars" before turning around to bring his sister away again. He was interrupted by another hiccup.

"The -hic!- Shiotas? Scary woman... -hic!- I wake up to -hic!- screams every night. They -hic!-m come from there. -hic!- Scary... I would -hic!- crawl into Ryuu nii-san's bed to sleep with him... -hic!-"

This caught Bitch-sensei's attention. "How long has this been going on?"

The boy frowned as he pushed his sister away. "Yuka has been sleeping with me when it happened, so maybe around three weeks ago?"

That was all Bitch-sensei needed to know that something was wrong with the Shiotas. The next time she visits, she'll make sure to find out.

"Thank you for your cooperation," she thanked the boy and eyed the sugar high girl with a look of disdain. "Good luck taking care of your sister."

* * *

And that's it! I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, although I am sorry that it is not really into the plot yet. It is just warming up and I will assure you all that it wouldn't be this boring for long. Still, I appreciate it that you are reading this fic! So the next update will be next the first week of next month so keep an eye out for it!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	4. Seizure

**Daygon Yuuki: *sniffs the air* Hmm... I don't smell fish...**

 **ynius: And thank you for reading this!**

 **Cloy552: THE STAGE IS ON!  
**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Hmm... I wonder...**

 **allanimfreak73754: Your baby? Okay...?  
**

 **Liana: Thank you! I did not really expect this fic to be nice!**

 **Kittenskwok26: Here's the next update!**

 **geekgeraldine: Thank you for the compliment!**

As promised, here is the fourth chapter! Also, a belated Happy New Year to you guys! A note, updates will be much slower now since I have school taking up most of my time. Of course, I will try to stick to my schedule and update once every two weeks. However, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Crystal Tears! 

* * *

Chapter 4: Seizure

Koro-sensei was worried. Karasuma-sensei reported that Nagisa was sick, Bitch-sensei said that the neighbors heard screaming at night.

It doesn't seem right.

 _No shit, octopus._

Koro-sensei had decided. He'll go to see Nagisa himself.

So here he was, standing in front of Nagisa's house in his human disguise.

He knew that he shouldn't do this, that he might put his student in danger. He knew that he is risking his identity of being an assassination target should he be found out.

But his favorite student comes first.

Koro-sensei was about to ring the door bell when a movement caught his attention.

One of the house's windows were opened. A teal head climbed out the window and jumped down onto the lawn. Stumbling a little, the figure made to climb over the fence.

By then. Koro-sensei had taken off his disguise and camouflaged himself with his surroundings. He knew who the teal head was, it was quite obvious. Nagisa.

 _What was the boy trying to do, especially in his condition?_

It was then Nagisa managed to climb over the fence. Getting to his feet, he ran away. Curious, the camouflaged yellow octopus followed him.

It seemed that Nagisa did not have a destination in mind. He just kept running and running. His hair which was untied blew madly in the wind. It was only until his legs gave out that he finally stopped. Koro-sensei, who was still camouflaged into the surroundings, stopped to take a good look at his student.

It was just liked what Karasuma said, Nagisa was still sickly pale, though now there no blankets covering him, Koro-sensei can see his entire body frame.

Nagisa had grown thinner within the three weeks of absence. There were tears welled up in his eyes. The most shocking thing is, the cuts that could be seen all over his body.

 _How did this happen?_

Cautiously, Koro-sensei un-camouflaged himself. He approached the crying teal head and took a deep breathe.

"Nagisa?"

The boy looked up, his eyes wary. For a split second, he seemed like he was ready to run away again.

Instead, what he did next surprised the yellow octopus. Lurching forward, Nagisa wrapped his arms around his teacher. His emotionless mask dropped and he began crying into his teacher's robes.

Koro-sensei for the first time, was stunned. Awkwardly, he returned the embrace, not before adjusting the boy in his tentacles into a more comfortable position.

"Nagisa," Koro-sensei said, hesitantly after a while. "What happened?" Nagisa buried his head into the octopus' robes. "I-I can't"

This confused the teacher. "Can't what?"

The teal head tightened his embrace around his teacher. "I-I can't tell you."

This upsetted the octopus more but he didn't show it, for Nagisa seemed to be in need of him.

Gathering the crying boy in his tentacles, he shot off back to Kunigigaoka High School.

* * *

Nagisa opened his eyes. Odd, he didn't remember falling asleep. He searched his mind, trying to recall what happened to him. That was when he remembered.

His mother. Running away. Koro-sensei.

Where was he? Nagisa glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar territory. He began to panic. Just where was he?

Just then, a bell rang and Nagisa jumped. He paled at the sound.

 _"Be a good girl, alright?"_

Heart beating wildly, Nagisa began to search for a way out of the room.

 _"I promise, you, nothing will go wrong."_

No! Tears began to appear in Nagisa's eyes as they darted around the room.

 _"You are mommy's obedient girl, right?"_

Nagisa let out a faint whimper as he curled up in a corner. He did not hear the creak of a door as it opened. He did not noticed the people coming into the room.

* * *

Karma stopped writing his composition. He glanced around the class, noticing that everyone was still engrossed with their work. Then he settled to watch Koro-sensei till the school bell rang. He watched as Koro-sensei looked up from his book when the school bell rang.

"Class dismissed. You may all go home now. Be alert to your surroundings and be careful," he said, not as cheerfully as before. He paused. "Karma, can you please stay back?"

Karma blinked. Why for? Even so, he stayed back until there was no one except for the octopus and himself in class.

Koro-sensei turned his head to stare at Karma. "Follow me."

Clueless as he is, Karma followed his teacher to a part of the building he'd never been before. A door could be seen, with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei standing at the front.

Karma watched as the three teachers made eye contact with each other, as if signalling something.

Then there was silence.

"May I ask what's going on?" Karma asked, awkwardly.

The teachers made eye contact again.

"You are his best friend..." Karasuma-sensei started, but faltered as he glanced at the other teachers.

Bitch-sensei huffed impatiently, she opened the door and pushed Karma in. "Then you might be able to explain why he is this way!" she exclaimed as she too entered the room along with the other teachers. The door then swung shut.

Even though it has almost been a month, Karma still recognized the teal blue hair that belonged to Nagisa. The boy was huddled in the corner of the room. His hair had grown longer in the month and now spilled past his shoulder as it is untied. As the teal head hugged his legs to his his chest, head buried in between, Karma could not help but notice the numerous cuts all over the tealnette's arms.

A wave of anger swept through Karma as his hand moved, gripping Nagisa's arm tightly. "You did this to yourself, didn't you?"

* * *

"You did this to yourself, didn't you?"

Nagisa trembled at the ferocity of the voice and let out another whimper.

"Nagisa, are you alright?"

This time, tentacles enveloped him and Nagisa felt himself relaxing slightly to the embrace.

"Answer me!"

Nagisa let out a strangled sob as he hug himself tighter.

"Karma, we brought you here to find out what happened to Nagisa, not scare him!"

He hiccuped as he lifted up his head a little. A yellow tentacle blocked his view as he opened his eyes.

"He's opening his eyes!" Bitch-sensei's voice sounded, and it made Nagisa relax a bit more. "Remove your tentacle if you please, octopus, or I'll remove them for you."

As Koro-sensei shifted his tentacles, Nagisa blinked a few time to get used to the sudden brightness. A familiar voice was murmuring to him, assuring him that everything is fine.

"It's your mother, isn't it?" another familiar voice asked, in a much softer tone than before.

Nagisa blinked again, his vision slowly clearing. Why was Karasuma-sensei standing in front of him?

"O-Okaa-san?" he croaked, his voice cracked.

"Yes, it's her, am I right?" the same voice asked again.

Where did the voice come from? Nagisa turned, there was Bitch-sem... Koro-sensei... His breathe hitched. Karma...

It was in an instant. He tore away from Koro-sensei's tentacles and headed for the door. He ran out from the room and just kept on running.

"Nagisa!"

He ignored the voice calling after him. His instincts telling him to just run, and ran he did.

"Please, come back!"

Why was he running in the first place? Why would seeing Karma...?

"Nagisa!"

 _"Nagisa-chan~ Be a good girl, alright~?"_

No! He must run away! He must not be caught! Tears once again sprung into his eyes as he ran blindly. He did not notice the group of teenagers walking in front of him.

-SMACK-

"Nagisa?"

"Is that really... you?"

Panic shot through him. He was caught? How? No! He began to whimper.

"Please..."

He flinched at the sound of hurried footsteps. Oh, he was in so much trouble now...

 _"It's time for your punishment, you useless daughter!"_

"No!" he began to scream. "Please, I promise! I'll be a good girl! I promise! Please!"

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Nagisa..."

Tentacles enveloped once more that day as he panicked. "Don't worry Nagisa, everything is alright," a soothing voice murmured into his ear again. "I promise you, everything will be alright."

And then darkness engulfed him.

* * *

And that's it for the fourth chapter! Things are certainly building up now! Once again, thank you all for supporting this fic and I certainly appreciate it! Till then, ja~!  


Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	5. Confession

**ynius: Yay, I managed to do the un-achievable! I managed to get someone to feel the feels in this fanfiction!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Your bad feeling is coming true in this chapter... A pity such a thing happened... And I'm afraid your badass overly lucky samurai version of Nagisa won't be able to save this Nagisa...**

 **Daygon Yuuki: Oh so that's it! I don't like roasted fish too! I prefer to eat steamed fish. That roasted fish smells like it is burnt...**

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan: So I have noticed... I will certainly try to write more, but I can't guarantee it will be soon!**

 **Cloy552: Which one? I've been trying to keep tabs with any Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfiction that is an angst or hurt/comfort one. Just in case my idea seemed like a copy of theirs... I do not like writing stuff that people already wrote. And thanks for the compliment! Don't worry, I gave Nagisa a hug just now!**

 **Danny Joey Ketail: Well here it is!**

 **geekgeraldine: Ahahaha. One of my best friends was screaming that too. She kept saying that this is the reason why Karma shouldn't be shipped with Nagisa... but I still ship them! Sadly, this will not end up Yaoi, so... don't run away.**

 **briangela01: I wonder... Maybe it will be revealed in this chapter?**

 **Liana: I'll try to make it as interesting as I can for you then!**

 **SoSquiddy: Here is the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Yea, thank you! I really appreciated it!**

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Once again, this is BlueSkyBlue, also known Otonashi Hayuka to those of you who are AA users, here! Here's the fifth chapter of Crystal Tears, I hope you all will enjoy it! 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE AT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.**

P.S. Have you guys watched Season 2? Please take note that I'm not following the anime series for this fanfiction as I don't know how much it will be like the manga. And the opening song is a big disappointment...

* * *

Chapter 5: Confession

Karma stared gloomily down at his lap. His mind focused on the events that happened the day before.

"Karma, just what happeend?" Kayano asked nervously.

The green haired girl was wandering around the school with Terasaka, Nakamura and Isogai discussing ways to assassinate Koro-sensei when Nagisa knocked them over in his panicked state the day before.

Karma let out a sigh and looked up at the group he was sitting with.

"I'm not so sure myself," he admitted. "He just..." The red head broke off, engrossed with his own thoughts.

"His words yesterday..." Terasaka finally said. "It sounds like he was abused or something like that."

Nakamura bit her lip. "Do you suppose it's been going on all this long?"

"I've never seen Nagisa like that before," Isogai looked worried. "He never really told us anything about himself..."

Kayano glanced at the person on the bed besiide her. "Do you think he will be kay?"

Karma followed her gaze. "I don't know. I really don't know..."

The tealnette was sleeping on the bed, although it took a long time for him to fall asleep. EVen in his sleep, he did not appear peaceful as he twisted and turned. It was as if he was plagued by nightmares over and over again.

"Maybe when the teachers come back, we will find out what is going on?" Isogai suggested.

Kayano stared worriedly at her friend. "I hope everything turns out well..."

* * *

Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei stood outside Nagisa's house. Koro-sensei had already hid himself by camouflaging with surroundings. Naturally, the three teachers were concerned when Nagisa broke down yesterday. He didn't seem to know that he was in the school. When he started screaming, pleading for forgiveness, they didn't what to say as he kept screaming, they didn't know what to say as he kept panicking, trying to convince them that he was going to be a good girl. _A good girl._ What was the boy going through all this while? Had they been blind to what was happening to Nagisa all this while? Which was why the teachers are gathered together outside Nagisa residence. They are going to solve this mystery, once and for all. Together, the teachers rang the doorbell.

It was not long before the door opened, revealing Nagisa's mother.

"Who is-?" she began but stopped at the sight of the two teachers standing in front of her. "You're Nagisa's teacher."

"We've come to check up on Nagisa. I assume he's still sick?" Karasuma-sensei put on a poker face as he lied.

Nagisa's mother stared at the two teachers, fear evident in her eyes. "N-Nagisa..."

"We would appreciate it if you let us in," Bitch-sensei impatiently tapped her foot. "It is really hot out here. Some tea will be nice too."

The teal headed lady gulped, but opened the door to let them in.

As soon as the two teachers were in the house, Hiromi immediately excused herself to make a phone call, only to be stopped by Karasuma-sensei who then kept her under his relentless stare.

Hiromi squirmed but stayed put.

After a while of unnecessary stalling, the teachers finally decided to drop the bomb, of course by the courtesy of one Irina Jelavic.

"Where is Nagisa?"she demanded, adding a forceful tone in her voice.

The teal headed lady seemed to shrink under Karasuma's stare and Bitch-sensei's demand. "H-He, he's in the hospital"

 _Liar._

"When did this happen?" the PE teacher asked, narrowing his eyes as he continued to stare at her. They know where Nagisa is, and he certainly not in a hospital.

"Y-yesterday?"

The teachers arched an eyebrow at the reply. How did Nagisa inherit his ability to act in times of distress was a question in their minds, as Hiromi certainly isn't a consumable actor.

"So... I-Is Nagisa a gg-good stuent?" Nagisa's mother tried to spice up the conversation, but to no avail.

Eyebrows still raised, Bitch-sensei replied. "He is an excellent student. However, that is not what we are talking about. Which hospital is Nagisa in? We would like to visit him."

At that question, Hiromi went white.

"E-Eto..." she stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Well?"

Just then, the doorbell rang and Hiromi seemed to pale even further. Odd, they expected her to look relieved. Now who could be at the door? Nagisa's father, perhaps?

"I-I'm getting th-the door," Hiromi stuttered under the two teacher's gaze.

She got up and went for the door, revealing a man. He was tall and tanned, with this shady look on him. Hiromi quickly looked behind her before trying in vain to usher him out.

"You are Nagisa's father I presume?" Karasuma-sensei walkde behind Hiromi and asked.

A confused look crossed the man's face. "I am- Ow! What is that for?!"

Hiromi tried to glare at him, as if he is letting something out. "What?" he demanded, not getting the hint she was sending him. "He's one of the customers you are getting, isn't he? I thought I expressively told you that the surgery is not safe, especially for someone Nagisa's age? There is a chance that it might fail too!"

The teachers got confused. Surgery? What was the man talking about?

"Then where is Nagisa's father?" Bitch-sensei questioned this time.

Hiromi stared at them, and then stared back at the man, waves of anger seem to emanate from her. "Out," she whispered, her arms trembling as she did so.

"Excuse me?" Karasuma-sensei asked. "What did you say?"

"I said OUT!" Hiromi screamed, her eyes held an animalistic look in them as she glared at them. The transformation between the scared, stuttering woman from before to this angry, almost insane lady standing before them was almost shocking. "He's gone, alright?! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM! IF HE HADN"T BEEN BORN, MY HUSBAND WOULD BE HERE WITH ME! HE WOULDN'T HAD LEFT! NOW **OUT**! ALL OF YOU, **_OUT_**!"

An image of an aggravated viper crept into Karasuma-sensei's mind as the teal headed woman screamed her head off. Ah, some facts about Nagisa began to make sense now. But he couldn't allow her to continue screaming, as his eardrums are about to break. He struck out a hand, hitting one of Hiromi's nerve veins, paralyzing her. She fell to the floor with a thud. The two teachers then turned back to the man, who miraculously did not run away at the sight of them glaring at him.

"Explain to us what is going on, NOW," Karasuma-sensei demanded, taking out his identity card, showing that he is a ministry worker. Bitch-sensei followed suit and showed him her fake Interpol card.

"Okay! Okay!" the man said, raising his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I'll tell you, alright? Just, calm down and take a seat, okay?"

Still staring at the man, the two teachers sat down on a sofa.

"I am Kazuya Jin, a professional surgeon. I work in Tokyo International Hospital as a head surgeon." the man introduced himself. "Then one day, this lady marched into my office and slammed a whole briefcase of money down on my table, demanding that I 'change' her son," he explained, emphasizing on the word 'change'.

"What do you mean, change?" Bitch-sensei cut in, a nasty feeling creeping up her systems as she did so.

Jin stared at his hands. "To put it in simple words, she wants her son to undergo sex reassignment surgery."

The room was in deathly silence. "Sex reassignment surgery?" Bitch-sensei echoed.

The head surgeon nodded. "Lili Elbe, she is the first known recipient of the male-to-female sex reassignment surgery, back in 1930. Since then, others have gone through this surgery, though the most successful one happened only a few years ago in 2010."

"And did you comply?" Karasuma-sensei gritted his teeth as he asked.

"I had to," Jin sighed. "I do not want the job to be handed to someone else with less experience. BUT," he emphasized the word before any of the teachers can leap on him. "I. Have. Not. Done. Anything. To. Him. Yet."

"That is good to know," Bitch-sensei hissed to him. "And you will not do anything to him anymore." She strode towards to Hiromi and mustered all her strength to slap the woman on the face, successfully waking her up. A red hand print now marred her face. Bitch-sensei pulled out some papers from her pocket and shoved them in Hiromi's face.

"Sign here!" she ordered. "These are adoption letters." Before the lady could even refuse, Bitch-sensei continued. "If you don't, I can easily file a court case on you."

"How did you-?" Karasuma-sensei began but shut his mouth. "I don't even want to know."

"You are not the only one with tabs with the ministry," the blonde tersely said, answering the unfinished question. "Now are you going to sign, or am I going to make you to?"

The woman was hesitant, but under Bitch-sensei's glare, she has no choice but to comply.

Once everything is done, Hiromi was once again knocked out by the teachers.

"Um," Kazuya Jin's voice broke the tension building in the room. "So can I leave now?"

"No," Bitch-sensei said, an edge evident in her tone. "I want you to never speak of this again."

"Of course I will not speak of this!" Jin exclaimed. "I'm not that idiotic to do that!"

Karasuma-sensei leveled a stare at him. "Just so you know, if you ever blab about anything that happened today, you will see yourself in jail for eternity."

"Yes, yes, yes!" he cried, exasperated. "I get it, I get it!"

"Then go."

And the surgeon left, probably never to be heard of by the two teacher's again. Hopefully, Koro-sensei didn't do anything to him.

Karasuma-sensei put a reassuring pat on the blonde's shoulder and the camouflaged octopus outside relaxed. Things will be hard, no matter what but they can always get better.

Now, there is only three more days till Asano Gakushou can expel Nagisa. They must find a way to bring him out of his depression.

* * *

And that's it! Yes, I know. This chapter is almost disgusting... I can't believe that I actually wrote that. It is rather fast paced too, but yea. Nagisa is now Bitch-sensei's adoptive son. I am hoping to add in a little romance between our residence blonde teacher here and a certain PE teacher, would that be okay? They would be better parents to Nagisa too...

But thank you for reading this chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy, and till then, ja~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	6. Thoughts

**SSJ Mirai Gohan: Thanks for the compliment! I didn't actually enjoy how the story went, but your comment cheered me up, a little.**

 **Cloy552: Ahaha yes! Oh and _that_ fanfiction! I didn't really like that ending too! Then again, I didn't really enjoy much of the Angst or Hurt/Comfort Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfics...**

 **catturner7007: YEASH! At least no one wrote about that idea yet! And thanks for the compliment!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Yes seriously, surgery. I was debating whether I should let Nagisa go through it... but I am too soft hearted for him to go through that... soooo... I also know a really deep dark hole Hiromi can fit in. A toilet bowl! It is the perfect size for her head to fit in!**

 **Danny Joey Ketail: Yay! I made a good decision allowing Bitch-sensei to adopt him then!**

 **me: Stop what?**

 **Guest: I am not a student studying law so I wouldn't know. But I do know that in my country, she can't press charges against Karasuma because he "has the authority to", as he is a ministy worker. As far as she knows, Karasuma is a teacher. But if she ever does try to file a complain to the ministry, they will take Karasuma's side instead.**

 **Writer and Reader D: I really don't believe that you have not cried in 2 or 3 years... but thanks for the compliment?**

 **SakuraFlamezz: It is not that good... I am grateful to read the "update more than most authors" part though, thank you! Yes I do update every week. One week for a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic and another for an Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfic, but they aren't really long chapters so I guess the fast updates makes up for it?**

 **Juh2002: Don't worry, we'll kill her together~ And I don't mind your english, I guess being in a country that has a poor level of English does that to me...**

 **Guest: Yes Bitch-sensei and Karasuma as the parents, but Koro-sensei will have a different role...**

 **BlackPhoenixRose: OMG YES I CAN IMAGINE THAT! XD I can imagine Bitch-sensei having twins, one that looks like Karasuma but with her personality, and the other with her looks but Karasuma's serious-ness!**

 **robinsonh99: Well, I am not exactly following the storyline... In this version, Nagisa's father most likely walked away from his life and never looked for him again. Hiromi is after all a real b****. And I am not so sure about the Karma x Nagisa one... I don't think I will. I did say that I am going to write a non-yaoi fic for once... But fear not! When I finish this fic (which will be goodness know when, I did not actually plan the chapters even though I do have a rough storyline out), I will be writing Karma x Nagisa fanfictions. I do have any ideas for one yet, but I will definitely write more! I am trying to brainstorm for oneshots though, so if I ever update, do look out for those!**

Hey guys! This is BlueSkyBlue again with another chapter of Crystal Tears! Before I start with anything, I would like to thank you guys for supporting this fanfic! I was certainly surprised to find 110 followers and 86 favourites for this fic! I honestly never thought that it would be possible but thank you!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE.**

 **WARNING: A BIT OF UNSUITABLE LANGUAGE UP AHEAD! READ WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Thoughts

 _Run. That was the first thing that jumped into Shiota Nagisa's mind when he woke up to find himself standing in a dark room. However, no matter how much he wanted to, how much he struggled to, he stayed uprooted in that spot, unable to move._

 _"You are mommy's obedient little girl, aren't you?" He heard a coo, as a familiar figure of his mother materialized in front of him._

 _A young boy around the age of seven followed after, his innocent face twisted into an ugly scowl. "I can't believe I fell for a-a cross dresser! You... faggot!"_

 _Then a red headed boy his age materialized after that. Orange-yellowish eyes glared at him as viscous words formed. "Backstabber! We won't listen to you just because you kicked that asshole Takaoka twice!"_

 _Slowly, figured appeared around him, screaming, yelling and hurling at him._

 _"Useless."_

 _"B*tch."  
_

 _"Daughters should be obedient! Why aren't you?"_

 _"Slut."_

 _It was too much. The voices only grew louder when he tried to shut them out. It hurt. And finally, he cracked. It was too hard to bear, so... he snapped._

* * *

"Nagisa? Nagisa! Snap out of it!"

He screamed, trying to resist the pair of arms trying to hold him down as he flailed around.

"Nagisa, please! We are trying to help!"

He barely registered what the voice was telling him. Everything about him _hurt._ He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from screaming out hysterics, drawing blood, making him hiss in pain. He barely even heard the sound of a door creaking open as a yellow octopus entered the room.

"Octopus, I would greatly appreciate it if you help out, not stand there and do nothing!" A familiar voice of a female snarled.

"H-Hai~!"

The taste of copper filled his mouth as blood started to gradually build up in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but a slimy tentacle was blocking his mouth. He resorted to swallowing the blood, grimacing as the thick liquid slid down his throat.

"Nagisa, please stop this! You are safe here with us!"

The pain was too hard to bear. His eyes clenched shut as he let out an animalistic howl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!"

"Nagisa, please calm down! I beg of you, just calm down!"

He continued to howl, wanting to be released of this unbearable pain he was feeling in his heart, all over his body.

The tentacles who were gripping him let themselves go as he continued to to howl.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, octopus?"

Tentacles slowly began to envelop him as he howled. Then all of the sudden, he stopped howling, feeling somehow peaceful with the tentacles around him.

A voice whispered to him in his mind. "What do you want?"

 _Love. Acceptance. Acknowledgement._

"We can give that to you, now open your eyes."

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, to be greeted by the sight of three familiar figures. Bitch-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, and Koro-sensei. He stared at them with impassive teal blue eyes, uncertain as to what was going on.

The three teachers, on the other hand, let out a sigh of relief. They had spent far too long trying to calm their student down.

Bitch-sensei sat herself down in front of Nagisa and looked into his eyes, trying her best not to roll her eyes as she did so. _Seriously, Irina Jelavic trying to look after a kid? She is still single for goodness sake! Not to mention her attitude..._

"Nagisa, please understand that nothing here is going to hurt you in any way. We are here to help, let us." she said in a soft tone, a trait unfamiliar of her normal attitude.

He nodded mutely, partly because he didn't know what to say, and partly because his mouth is too dry for him to say anything.

As if he knew of his problem, Karasuma-sensei pressed a glass of water into his hand, urging him to drink it. He nodded again and tilted his head back to allow the clear liquid to slide down his throat.

"Now, your classmates have already walked us through what happened a few weeks ago," Bitch-sensei began.

"And just so you know, I am thoroughly disappointed with them," Koro-sensei interjected.

The blonde teacher glared at him, before continuing on her sentence. "I understand that you are going through a lot of trauma right now, but can you at least tell us why you actively fought against the majority vote to assassinate the octopus?"

"Nyuya~! I have a name you know, call me by my NAME!"

Bitch-sensei chortled at the exclaimation. "I won't."

She turned back to him, looking at him expectantly, waiting for the answer to her question.

He swallowed the water in his mouth, which no longer felt dry anymore. "..."

Bitch-sensei cupped his face and tilted it up to meet her eyes. "Please," she asked, in a gentle voice, leading one to think that she is talking to an injured and afraid animal. Someone who never met her before would think that she is merely doing her duty as a teacher, but to others who know her well, they know that this action is not a familiar one to her.

His pale pink lips trembled at her voice. "I-I..."

"Go on," she urged.

Once again, he swallowed as he stared into his teacher's eyes, which he noted, were the same teal blue color as his. Odd that he had never noticed that before...

"I... don't want... him to die..." he managed to say, though it was not a complete answer.

"Why?" Bitch-sensei sensei pressed him, wanting to know more.

Red started to creep up his cheeks as embarrassment flowed through him. He tried to looked away but Bitch-sensei's hold on his face stopped him from doing so.

A movement behind the blonde distracted him as Karasuma-sensei inched closer to the two. Concern was written over the normally stoic PE teacher's face.

"Nagisa... We know that it would be hard for you..." He hesitated. "But understand that we are here to help."

He wished he can voice out his thoughts, but he just can't. The words just cannot form.

 _He is the father I wish I had._

Koro-sensei was one of the first adults that had probably gave him a word of praise, that felt proud of his achievements. The octopus was probably the only one who gave him his most comforting hug. Yes, his mother had hugged him plenty times, but they always lacked the warmth that Koro-sensei offered him.

Having grown up with no father figure, he always envious of the other kids who bragged to their classmates about how awesome their father's are. Every Father's Day celebration his schools celebrated, he always had that feeling of jealousy towards his classmates who never appreciated the fact that their fathers were around.

He had never known anything about his father. He never even known his father's name. His name, Shiota, was his mother's maiden name, as she had custody of him after she divorced with her husband. He had never known why his father left. Though he deduced it was because of her bizzare behaviour.

 _He is the one that I had ever looked up to whenever in need._

He just can't find the guts to tell them this. Somehow, it has become a secret he is unwilling to tell anyone. Just thinking about it made tears well up in his eyes.

And to the three teachers surprise, the teal headed boy hugged his knees as he began to sob. Bitch-sensei let go of his face in shock as he buried it in between his knees, letting his tears roll down like a stream.

 _I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

 _That I've come to believe my soul's on t_ _he other side_

 _All the little pieces falling, shatter..._

 _Shards of me,_

 _Too sharp to put back together..._

 _Too small to matter_

 _But big enough to cut me_

 _Into so many little pieces_

 _If I try to touch her,_

 _And I bleed, I bleed_

 _And I breathe, I breathe no more_

 _Take a breath and I try to draw from_

 _My spirit's well_

 _Yet again you refuse to drink like_

 _A stubborn child_

 _Lie to me,_

 _Convinces me that I've been sick forever_

 _And all of this,_

 _Will make sense when I get better_

 _But I know the difference_

 _Between myself and my reflection_

 _I just can't help but wonder,_

 _Which of us do you love?_

 _So I bleed, I bleed_

 _And I breathe, I breathe,_

 _No,_

 _Bleed, I bleed_

 _And I breathe, I breathe_

 _I Breathe No More.._

 _(-Evanescense-Breathe No More)_

Bitch-sensei's eyes softened and she gave the child an embrace, trying her best to give him the comfort that he probably never experienced under the hands of Shiota Hiromi. She swore right there and then, never to mistreat this child that is no under her care. Nothing will stop her, she will make sure of that.

* * *

And that's it! The end of this chapter! And yes, Breathe No More is the most commonly used song but angsty stories, but I really like Evanescence's works, no matter how dark and depressing they are. I do not own the song, so please don't sue me! So once again, thank you guys for all the support! I honestly never thought this fic will ever get this much favourites and followers, and I am extremely grateful for it! Thank you so much! And till then, have a good time and I will be updating the week after next, ja~!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	7. The Challenge

**ynius: Ahahaha, did it really have the feels?**

 **Cloy552: That was the purpose of the voice! It may not be the tentacles, but Koro-sensei seems able to be the type to ask that in that situation.**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: I don't know why, but in my opinion, Koro-sensei is more like a father figure to the E class than a teacher. Which is why I based Nagisa on that opinion, it just seems right.**

 **geekgeraldine: Of course I will! Sorry for this one week delay though... I've been busy. :/**

 **SakuraFlamezz: Thank you!**

 **Guest: You don't really need to do that. I don't mind having negative reviews for my fic, because it just makes want to improve my writing. But thank you for your consideration! Also, when posting as a guest, you can change the name to something other than just Guest, and I would very much like to know your username! And thanks for the compliment! I will update as soon as I can!**

 **Otaku4lifeeee: That's okay! When I have the time, maybe I'll come back to that chapter and make some changes, I didn't really enjoyed how that went, so yea...**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Meow: Of course I will continue, there is no reason why I won't!**

 **PowderBlueFeathers: Thank you! Well, when I first read the chapter, this idea just jumped into my mind, I am a little surprised that I am the only one who thought of it.**

 **OtakuFreak4Life: Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Ahaha. I am glad you enjoyed it!**

Hey there minna! BlueSkyBlue is back with Chapter 7 of Crystal Tears! I am sorry for the one week delay, I have been rather busy lately, sooooooo. Nonetheless, I am back and all done with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: If I ever own Assassination Classroom... It will be moved to the Shounen-Ai genre.**  


* * *

Chapter 7: The Challenge

The phone rang.

Two head shot up at the sound. Oh right, _today is the day._

Koro-sensei hesitantly slithered over to the phone and picked it up, putting it on loudspeaker as he did so.

"It's the last day," the familiar voice of the Kunigigaoka school principal was heard.

Koro-sensei took a deep breath. "we know."

"If he does not make it today, it is your loss."

"He will come today."

"So sure, aren't you? I'll be over to check up on the class, then."

"Wait, what?" Koro-sensei shrieked.

But the phone beeped, signalling that the principal had hung up.

Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei stared at each other, they have to work fast.

* * *

Bitch-sensei knocked on the door, waiting for a response. "Nagisa? I'm coming in."

She opened the door and walked into the room, noting that the teal headed boy was still asleep. The precious day had been an emotional roller-coaster for the boy, so she wasn't surpised that Nagisa was still asleep.

 _*flashback_

 _"Alright, now?" she asked gently as the boy in her arms gradually stopped sobbing._

 _He nodded mutely, using his hands to wipe away his tears. He then proceeded to stare at his lap, not willing to meet his teacher's eyes._

 _"Nagisa, I have something to tell you," she said. "So please, look at me."_

 _The boy just continued straing at his ap, as if what she had said had not registered in his mind._

 _She reached out and gently lifted his head up. "Nagisa, your mother has no custody over you anymore."_

 _His eyes widened. "N-No! O-Okaa-san needs me!"_

 _She understood what he meant immediately. Nagisa had always been a respectful boy, who puts the needs of others before himself. Being the person he is, he would not take kindly to a separation with his mother. Probably because he worries about his mother's already unstable mentality if he ever leaves her._

 _But he has already left her._

 _"You have to understand, she is no longer your mother," she tried to explain to the teal head._

 _"B-But!"_

 _She knew that she shouldn't reveal it this early. She knew that he would take the news harshly, but she is willing to take the risk. She wanted to show him that she cared._

 _"As of now, I am your guardian."_

 _He stiffened. For a moment, she thought that he had gone into shock._

 _"What?" It was spoken in a whisper. Despite her excellent hearing, she had to strain her ears to hear the uttered word._

 _She reached out and pulled the teal headed boy towards her, enveloping him in a hug._

 _"She cannot hurt you anymore," she whispered into his ear, hugging him tightly, trying to reassure him that everything will end up fine._

 _To her surprise, he returned the hug. Silent sobs tore through his body as he held on tightly to her._

 _And through that emotional moment, he murmured something to her._

 _"Thank you."_

 _*End Flashback_

She smiled at her young charge. As sweet as he is when he is asleep, he had to wake up, as he has to go for classes that day.

She gently prodded his face. "Nagisa, wake up."

He shuddered and his eyes shot open. For a while, he stared at her face before sitting up, wincing a little as he did so. His past injuries has not yet recovered.

"Ohayo, sensei," he greeted her softly.

She can barely contain her tears from falling. He is recovering, though the recovery will be slow. Nonetheless, she is glad. In no time, he will be back to normal boy, who is supposed to have fun together with his classmates.

"Good morning," she greeted him back. "Now, why don't you get into your uniform? The principal will be visiting to check on whether you are attending classes."

He was silent for a while, she almost thought that he was going to refuse.

"If it pleases you, okay," he spoke in a small voice.

It worries her that he always put others before himself. He had a choice to refuse, even though that choice will most slightly lead to more catastrophic results. He chose to fulfill her 'needs', facing one of his fears head on and stand a chance not recovering from it.

She touched his shoulder, causing to look up into her eyes. "Thank you."

His cheeks flushed red. "Do you mind leaving for a while before I change?"

She nodded in understanding. "Alright. Call out if you need me."

With that, she got up and left the room.

* * *

The class was silent when Bitch-sensei walked into the room with Nagisa trailing behind her. His long sleeved uniform hid the cuts on his arm wonderfully, but they knew better, having heard about what happened from their homeroom teacher. He had told them to watch what they say when approaching Nagisa, warned them about any sore spots the boy might have.

"Nagisa, welcome back!" Kayano chirped, hoping her voice did not crack as she tried to make her classmate feel welcomed.

The teal head shot her a weak smile. "Thank you."

Hushed whispers broke out through the classroom, as if they were discussing the best way to calm him down.

Bitch-sensei cleared her throat, silencing the class as they turned their attention to her. "Minna, the principal is visiting us today. Do be on your best behavior."

"Yes, sensei!" The class chorused.

She nodded with satisfaction and left, not before pulling Nagisa into a reassuring hug to signal to him that everything will be okay.

And soon, the door slid open to reveal the brown headed principal of Kunigigaoka School, Asano Gakuho. He walked into the classroom with his eyes trained on each of them, as if he was trying to decide the best way to torture each one of them to madness. When his eyes finally landed on Nagisa, his mouth widened into a smile that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Ah, Shiota Nagisa... Where have you been this past four weeks?" He asked pleasantly, his eyes showing every inch that he was displeased with the teal headed boy.

Nagisa tried to resist staring into those calculative eyes, but compulsion led him to do so, and goosebumps spread throughout his body as he stared into the pair of purple eyes. "I was very sick, sir," he answered respectfully.

"Sick? I had called many hospitals to check up on you, you were in none. How odd," the principal replied, masking his voice in thoughtfulness.

"M-Mr Principal! Please do not openly harass my students!" Koro-sensei's panicked voice came from the entrance to the class.

Asano Gakuho turned to the octopus, a wide smile on his face as he flung his arms wide. "Perfect! Just who I was looking for!"

From his pocket, the principal withdrew an anti-sensei knife and handed it to Nagisa.

"I've heard that you are a really talented assassin, Nagisa-kun... Can you give me a demonstration?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I hope that this chapter was good enough for you guys... I have been quite busy lately and had not found time to write. It is rather short, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading and till then, ja~!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	8. Author's Note

Konnichiwa minna! This is BlueSkyBlue, a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka here. I am really sorry, but I will not be updating for one or two weeks, it depends. I have my first term exams coming up so I am studying hard right now. After that, I will be back updating like usual.

On another note, to my readers of Red Strings of Fate, I am reeeeeally sorry, but I do not really have the inspiration to write that fic, so the updates are probably gonna come once a month for Red Strings of Fate. Now that I am taking extra subjects, time is really hard to manage so please understand my situation.

So that's it! Once again, I am really sorry for not being able to update. Nonetheless, I am truly grateful for all the support I have received for the fanfictions I have written so far. When I first started on this website as a writer, I never thought my fics would be even read. My first fic, Sacred Heart, which is a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic, received a lot of support. Then I continued with its sequel, Red Strings of Fate, which I might add is still ongoing.

My first Assassination Classroom fic is Stage Love, though I know that not all Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fans like Karma x Nagisa. I am a fujoshi, I can't help my inner fantasies. XD. I never really thought that it would be a good enough fic, so imagine my surprise to find it on the first page of Top Favourite Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfic that are completed. After that I wrote Falling in Love and Our Tradition, sequel and companionfic to this series. After finishing the series, my crazy brain thought up another idea, Crystal Tears. I never thought that it would make it, but seven chapters into the fic, I have 139 favourites and 169 followers! That is a real record for me! Really, I am truly grateful.

THANK FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuk

P.S. I am also working with another author by the name of DarkSakura159 on another Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fic. The fic is mainly her ideas, I am just the one who helps her when she gets stuck or is unsure of anything in her fic. Unfortunately, her fic is not published yet but do check it out once it is published! It is also an Angst fanfic, and it is really good so far, so I really do recommend you guys reading it when it is up and published! It will probably be one of the few Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fics I will ever recommendto you guys, because I honestly cannot find good enough Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fics here.


	9. The REAL Challenge

**Autistic-Grizzly: Ummm... It is not a NagiKae moment there... But I'll let you think that way then! I really do not intend to add in any pairings other than Karasuma x Irina. But if some of you guys want some pairings, I may add in a few different endings for the story. But for now... just no pairings.**

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan: Thank you for the compliment! I am glad that you enjoyed this fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Cloy552: Hey, thank you for that awesome line that I am going to insert in this chapter! Do you think that I would really make Nagisa kill Koro-sensei? It just doesn't seem right, as the E class had been trying to kill Koro-sensei for a few months now.**

 **Writer and Reader D: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **ynius: Aheheheheh...**

 **Palpex: Gakuho will always be a jerk, along with that son of his. Thank god that I haven't dragged Gakushu into this. Yet.**

 **SakuraFlamezz: It is a typo. It will be corrected soon, thanks for pointing that out!**

 **Kaylin Loves Mysteries: T^T Me no meanieeeee**

 **Guest: Thank you! Unfortunately, there aren't many of Assassination Classroom fics that are like this...**

 **Otaku4lifeeee: Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Here's the next update!**

 **EtherealTulip: You got there right there. Who wouldn't want Bitch-sensei for a mother?**

 **Meow: Eheheh... The principal shouldn't be trusted.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry it isn't soon, but I hope you like it!**

 **Writer and Reader D: Thank you!**

 **Vanessa: Thank you for the compliment! I too, find it hard to find good enough Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fics...**

 **FoxcatAl: Heheheheheheheeeeeeee!.! Me evil.**

Hey peeps! Here is the ninth chapter of Crystal Tears as promised! Once again, I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I had exams as I told you all before. Also, I have been rewriting this chapter a lot. I wasn't really satisfied with the writing, so yea... Hopefully, this chapter will be enough to compensate for my ineptness for being unable to update last week.

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Assassination Classroom at all.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The REAL Challenge

Bitch-sensei carefully painted her nails pink, though her anxiety could be felt by the teachers in the staffroom. She had just dropped Nagisa off in the E class and they are now awaiting the arrival of Asano Gakuho.

Karasuma shot a glance. "Irina."

"What is it?" she snapped back irritably.

"When this job is over, I want you to quit being a hitman." he said nonchalantly. "You're not suited for it."

A tick appeared on her forehead. "Excuse me?" She asked.

His eyes scanned the documents as he replied. "Your emotions are too deep. Over this year, that depth has reached a fatal point. Just from seeing the emotions you feel for the students... I can say that your job will only get harsher for you."

She clenched her hand. "Easy for you to say, Mister Straight-and-Narrow. You can't just deny this life of mine, built by dancing with death too many times to count. I've killed lots of people. After ten years of experiences tainted with sin... I don't have any right to go back to a place touched by the sun."

"What about Nagisa?"

Then it hit her. She hadn't thought of that. _What about Nagisa?_

"What will happen to him if you die?"

She bit her lip. "Fine! Tell me what I should do!" She snapped.

He put down his documents and stared at her. "Irina... Come work at the Ministry of Defense. Even in your peace, your experiences will certainly be of use. We have an intelligence department that won't pry into your past. There, you'll be able to save more people than you've killed." He paused, as if hesitating to say something. "And every morning, you can stop by the shrine and pray for all the people you've killed."

"A shrine? I'm more like a Christian. And I do not have a house in Japan... neither do I have any relatives here..." She answered, though she is already considering the offer.

The stare he gave her changed one that almost looked scornful. "You don't get it? There aren't any churches near my house."

She blinked once.

She blinked twice.

Then realization dawned onto her.

"EHHH?!"

"Nyuya! Ah, the beauty of romance!" The residential octopus of the staffroom barged in and ruined the conversation.

The both of them shot him with their guns. "Shut up."

Karasuma then turned his attention back to her. "Nagisa is more than welcomed. He is almost like a son to me anyways."

"Wait, Karasuma, are you saying what I-"

"I said what I said."

"But-Wait a," She panicked. "It's unbecoming of a man and a woman to live alone together under the same roof."

"If you don't want to, then live by yourself. I already said that Nagisa can join us, we will not be alone."

"No! I'll live with you!"

The sound of footsteps started echoing down the corridors.

The three teacher reacted immediately, as Karasuma and Irina stopped talking. They silently followed the principal down the corridor until they reached the familiar entrance to the E class.

"Ah, Shiota Nagisa... Where have you been this past four weeks?" They heard the principal asked with a pleasant tone, though the teachers knew better, the principal of Kunigigaoka High School is anything but pleasant.

"I was very sick, sir," Nagisa's soft voice answered the principal.

"Sick? I had called many hospitals to check up on you, you were in none. How odd."

Koro-sensei seemed anxious to save his favourite student from Gakuho's relentless questions, as he burst out stammering the next second. "M-Mr Principal! Please do not openly harass my students!"

What the insane principal did was unexpected for the teachers.

"Perfect! Just who I was looking for!" He proceeded to take an anti-sensei knife out of his pocket to give to Nagisa. "I've heard that you are a really talented assassin, Nagisa-kun... Can you give me a demonstration?"

 _Well, wouldn't that be nice._ Bitch-sensei thought sarcastically to herself. _Hey, go kill this guy you and twenty something other people have been trying to kill for the last few months just cause I said s. If it were that easy, Nagisa would have completed the mission already._

But... she glanced worriedly at the teal haired boy. Will he accept the challenge? He had two choices. Accept the challenge, and possibly face humiliation by the prinicpal, or decline and stand the chance getting expelled?

Nagisa ran.

She blinked owlishly. Or... he can discard the two choices and make a third one-run.

On a second thought, running away is also counted as declining the challenge... Then it hit her, Nagisa is running away. She needed to go after him. The past cannot repeat itself.

So she ran after her boy.

* * *

It was obvious to the E class that Nagisa was upset. As a matter of fact, they were angry with Asano Gakuho, who did he think he is? There he was, demanding that Nagisa finished off Koro-sensei when it is supposed to be their job as an entire class to kill their teacher together.

But Asano Gakuho is the principal of Kunigigaoka High School and they could do nothing against him.

The teachers, however, can.

Karasuma-sensei took a step forward, a hand stretched out and grabbed the principal's shoulder. "I believe we should have a talk."

Asano paused, letting his stare scan through the room as he did so. "Then talk."

"You have taken one step too far over the boundaries," the PE teacher stated in a curt voice. "You should stop."

The principal let out a low laugh. "Excuse me? This is my school, my rules. Put it short, this is my territory and you have no say to what I can do."

"Why are you so mean?!" Kayano burst out. "Nagisa doesn't deserve to be treated like that!"

The red headed principal raised an eyebrow. "You E class are getting bolder, I see. I just needed one of you to break, to confirm your status as dirt of the society, whose only purpose is to remind the likes of me that we cannot end up like you."

" _Mr Principal..._ " Every one turned, shocked to see a black-faced Koro-sensei, whose presence just radiated anger.

The E class shivered, they had never seen their homeroom teacher this angry since their introduction to him months ago.

" _I do not tolerate you insulting my students!_ " Koro-sensei angrily spat out. "We, _the teachers,_ will talk, _alone_ , somewhere else!"

Unlike the students, the principal just stood on the spot, looking undisturbed at the sight before him. "If you say so," he threw the class one last long look before stalking out of the classroom, Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei following behind him.

* * *

"Nagisa!" Bitch-sensei called out, as she ran after the teal headed boy. "Stop, please!"

For a moment, Nagisa slowed down, as if hesitant to obey her. She panicked, fearing that her boy will run away from her.

"Running away won't solve the problem, Nagisa!" She shouted in desperation.

He halted, allowing her to catch up to him and catch him as he fell on his knees. Tears were in his eyes as he trembled.

"I-I-" he stuttered, unable to from word.

She held up her hand, making her fall silent. "Nagisa," she said softly. "Who am I?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "You are Bitch-sensei."

She chuckled. "Yes, I am. But the correct answer is, I am your guardian. Your mother, to be exact, though we are not related by blood. " She paused, watching the emotions that flash past the teal headed boy's face. "The point is, you will always have me by your side if you ever face any trouble. I understand that you are nearly of age in a few years time, and that you have never really relied on others before, but as your guardian, I am willing to do anything for you."

He swallowed nervously. "I... I won't be a burden, will I?"

She hugged him tightly as if to squeeze away the amount of sadness in his entire self. "No, you won't. Because you are my son."

Hesitantly, he returned the hug. "Sensei?"

She looked up into the pair of teal blue eyes that were a shade lighter than hers. "Yes?"

"Thank you," he said, for the millionth time.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "There is no need for thank yous. Now, why don't we head back to class? I am sure that your classmates and that insufferable octopus is worried by now."

He nodded, and allowed her to put la reassuring arm around him as they walked back to the wooden building of Class 3-E.

* * *

"You've hurt a child!" Koro-sensei roared at the principal of Kunigigaoka High School as they entered an isolated staffroom.

The principal raised an eyebrow. "I did not."

"You did," Karasuma cut in, his tone was angry, unusual of the man who normally keeps his cool. " Nagisa has already been through a lot. And it is none of your business what he'd been through. Stop bullying him!"

"The fact that he couldn't face his problems justify that he is in no condition to attend this school," Asano scoffed. "He will have to go."

"I refuse to let that happen!" Koro-sensei cried, his tentacles flying around but they avoided hitting the people in the room. The octopus is still aware that he could not injure anyone, especially in this situation.

Asano stood coolly, staring at the mad octopus before him. A smirk soon adorned his face. "Then prove it to me that he is worth being in this school."

"What do you want me to do?"

Eyes turned to the entrance of the room, where Nagisa stood, Bitch-sensei hovering over him protectively.

"What do you want me to do?" Nagisa repeated, his eyes staring at the principal determinedly.

The smirk on Asano's face widened as he stared back at the teal headed student, as if challenging him into a staring battle.

After what seemed like eternity, though in truth it was only a few seconds, the principal fished out something from his pocket and handed it to Nagisa. "You are a talented assassin, I have heard... I want you to find this man, capture him and bring him to me."

Nagisa broke the stare to turn his attention to the photo. Color drained from his face. "Th-This is..."

Bitch-sensei snatched the photo from his grasp. "Who is it?" She asked in confusion as she stared at the unfamiliar face.

"Otou-san." Nagisa whispered.

* * *

Cliffhanger, AGAIN! I'm so sorry guys! I tried my best and this is what came out! I do hope you all enjoyed it and did any of you recognize the Karasuma x Irina scene from the manga? I changed a bit, but it shares the same stuff. Tell me what you think about this revelation! Till then, ja~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	10. Explanations

**ynius: The truth will be out in this chapter! Muahahahahahaaaaaaa!**

 **Cloy552: Yay! Cookies to you for recognizing that scene! I loved that scene as well!**

 **NaruShika-Forever: Well he isn't, but he is not a really bad character in my story as well. So... yea.**

 **Writer and Reader D: Cotton candy to you for recognizing the scene! I am really sorry for this late update again, but please do understand that I am still a student.**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Are you directing that question to me... or to Asano Gakuho?**

 **catturner7007: Let the curtains part to reveal ze truth! ZAP.**

 **Palpex: Well, my brain gives me the weirdest ideas.**

 **Sakura: MWAHAHAHAHA *laughs evilly together with you***

 **Guest: Girl Imma still gonna do it cuz this is mah mind.**

 **FallenAngel231312: Thanks!**

 **KaylinLovesMysteries: *lets out an evil cackle* Believe me, I can do it.**

 **Meow: CKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

 **Sorariru: I laughed at your review. Thanks man. I love it when people are sarcastically reviewing my fic. Also, don't worry, Nagisa and Karma will have a conclusion at the end. And it will not be anything yaoi.**

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan: *laughs and can't reply***

 **meow: And 'slap the guy with an alligator's tail' too.**

 **FoxcatAl: I too don't have a heart. Never had one while I was writing this fic.**

 **Tammy: Thanks!**

 **Guest: YES HE CAN!**

Hey hey hey minna! BlueSkyBlue is finally back with another chapter of this fanfic! I'm so sorry this took too long, but please do understand that I'm still a sixteen year old girl that is still in school drowning in homework. Updates will be quite irregular right now, and I don't know when I will be updating the next chapter. Still, I am so grateful for all of your constant support. Thank you! Now, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 9: Explanations

"Your father?" Bitch-sensei stared at the man in the photo intently. "You don't really look like him."

Nagisa managed a weak smile. "Yea... It seems like I take after my mom in many ways..."

The blonde woman hesitated for a bit before putting a reassuring pat on Nagisa's shoulder, ignoring the slight flinch he made as her hand came in contact with him.

"He won't do it."

Bitch-sensei shot Karasuma-sensei a worries glance. The man, like her, had always been concerned about Nagisa. However, it won't be any good if he kept having a say with Nagisa's life, she wouldn't be sure if the teal headed boy would appreciate it.

"But I believe that it is his decision whether he would do it, or not," Asano raised an eyebrow.

Apparently, the principal thought so too.

Nagisa swallowed, appearing a little scared. "I'll do it."

She kneeled down to look at him in the eye. "Are you sure you can do this?"

The pair of blue eyes Nagisa had showed a hint of conflict, yet he determinedly replied her. "I'll try too. Besides..." He broke off. "Otou-san and I have not had a talk in a while. I can use this opportunity to contact him."

The brown headed principal smirked. "Good, I expect him in my presence by tomorrow afternoon."

"May I step it for a while," Koro-sensei butted into the conversation. "But why do you need Nagisa's father?"

But all Asano Gakuho did was smile mysteriously.

"I believe that if you want to find that out... Then join me tomorrow."

* * *

"Otou-san," Nagisa greeted the dark gray haired man sitting on a bench at the park.

"Nagisa," the man greeted back as he smiled. "Why did you call me put here today?"

Nagisa plopped himself beside his father as he replied. "It's nothing, really. I just missed you, it has been a while since our last meeting."

A look of concern crossed the man's face. "Are you sure? It is not her again, isn't it? You know that I always can just take over custody of you."

"Honestly," Nagisa shook his head. "It's nothing. Besides, it's not bad when she's not aggravated."

"And when is she ever not aggravated?" The father shot back.

Nagisa grimaced. "Um..."

"My point exactly," the almost elderly man gently said. "Once again, I'm going to ask. It is her again, isn't it?"

Nagisa swallowed. "How's life?"

It was quite obvious that the teal headed boy is trying to change the topic. The man noted it but did not try to persuade his son to talk about the previous topic, determined to bring it up another time.

"It's... okay, I guess." He replied, "Work is quite exhausting, and the exchange rate of currency is dropping."

Nagisa nodded, though he couldn't make head or tail of half of what his father just said.

"Ne... Otou-san?" He asked in a small voice. "Do you still... love me?"

"Huh?!" The elderly man exclaimed. "Of course I still do! Just because I left doesn't mean I would stop loving you!"

He smiled. "I'm happy then."

For a moment, a sense of dread filled the man. What was it he was feeling?

 _A cobra approached him, coiling itself around his body and jabbed at his neck..._

Before he could fall forward as darkness engulfed him, a voice could be heard.

"I'm sorry, otou-san."

* * *

Hazuki Kato groaned as he blearily opened his eyes. He could not make out anything, as the room he was in was pitch black. Odd, he did not remember falling asleep the day before, or that day, for that matter... He tried to stretch his acting muscles, but soon discovered that he was tied up into a chair.

Wait what?!

No, how could this happen? How did he end up like this? He could not remember a single thing that could lead to him ending up in this situation.

"Ah, I see that you've woken up..." a silky voice was heard behind him and he strained his head to catch a glimpse of the person.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying his best not to sound afraid.

The voice, whom he deduced belongs to a man, laughed. "Can you not guess who I am?"

"I assure you, no matter how hard I'm trying to right now, I can't just recognize you just by hearing your voice!" He yelled, frustrated.

The voice laughed some more. "Alright, then... Nagisa, would you mind switching on the lights, please?"

 _Nagisa?!_

A slight shuffle could be heard, and soon, bright light shone in the room and he had to closed his eyes at the intensity of it.

"Open your eyes."

He felt compelled to obey that command, and obey he did. After a while, he got used to the blaring light.

And his eyes widened when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"Asano Gakuho? The infamous principal of Kunigigaoka High School? What business do I have with you?" He asked, incredulously.

The principal raised an eyebrow. "What business? You certainly do have business with me... You have not been paying for your son's tuition fees for two weeks already."

"Nagisa's enrollment fee? I never paid for his studies, Hiromi is the one who paid for everything, she is the one in custody of him."

A shifting movement caught his eyes and to his shock, Nagisa was standing at the side of the room. At the sight of his father looking at him, Nagisa stared at the ground as he twiddled his fingers.

Memories of the earlier events came flooding back to Kato. He gasped. "Nagisa, you-"

"I'm sorry," the tealnette blurted out before he could finish his sentence.

"How touching this father and son scene is," Asano drawled. "But we are straying away from the main topic."

 _There wasn't even a father and son to begin with!_

"Since you have no idea what is going on... Let me ask you something... Has anyone asked you to stop banking in an amount of money lately?" The red headed principal questioned.

Hazuki frowned. "Untie me first, then questions later."

"Karasuma,"

The PE teacher stepped up, startling Hazuki, and cut off the binds. He jumped off, and wobbled slightly, trying to maintain his balance.

"The last time I'd ever paid for anything was two months ago, it was the final payment I had to pay for my house loan." He said, making sure he kept to his promise. Nonetheless, it doesn't stop him from glaring at the principal.

"Well then, now we know that you've been cheated," a new voice drawled out, this time belonging to a blonde woman that looked foreign. He watched her warily as she circled the room and finally settled on standing beside the spiky haired man, Karasuma, wasn't it?

Once again, Asano looked at him skeptically. "If you say so... Do you recognize this bank account address?" He held up a piece of paper with a few numbers scribbled into it in perfect handwriting.

Hazing stared at it before reaching out to grab it. "It's the number that I send my house loans to." He said while frowning.

He spluttered. "What- But this could not be! how?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," Karasuma spoke. "Shiota Hiromi."

Two heads, the principal and Nagisa's father, turned to stare at him. "What do you mean?" Hazuki finally said after struggling to form words for a while.

"It means that she's been using you to pay for my tuition fee for months, probably years," a soft voice -Nagisa's- said.

It seemed as if this information was too much for the man to handle. He feel to knees, his hands on his face as he let out a despaired sound.

"Why? What have I ever done to make her so angry, so hateful?" He asked no one in particular. "I just wanted us to be happy..."

A hand was placed on his shoulder, a sign of comfort. "You don't have to worry anymore."

He dropped his hands to his sides, his eyes looking directly into the pair of blue eyes that was eerily like his son's. "Why?" he asked, again for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm Nagisa's official guardian now."

"WHAT?!"

"'tou-san, I can explain, please."

Hazuki shakily got to his feet and landed a look on his son. It was then he saw. He saw the tired look in Nagisa's eyes, and the bags under them, as if the teal headed boy had never gotten a good night's sleep for a while. He saw the weary slouch Nagisa made as he leaned onto the wall.

"Nagisa?" He voiced out. "Are you okay?"

But he got no answer as Nagisa fell forward, his eyes closed. Every single thing about the tealnette screamed exhaustion. He could have gotten injured if Karasuma had not stepped up to catch Nagisa. Gently, the man shifted Nagisa into a more comfortable position in his arms before excusing himself and leaving the room.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" the exasperated man lost his patience. "And Nagisa, he worries me. Why is he in your custody?" He directed this question to Bitch-sensei, who shook her head.

"I believe that is Nagisa's story to tell." She said. "Now, if you excuse me, I want to check up on my ward."

Only Asano and Hazuki remained in the room then.

"I believe we have more to talk about," Asano crossed his arms. "Why don't we go to my office and have a cup of coffee over this? I'm sure that Irina will contact you if your son wakes."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Hazuki sighed as he followed the principal of Kunigigaoka School out of the room.

Behind a stack of boxes, a yellow octopus stood, face red in anger. He was so tempted to kill a certain woman by the name of Shiota Hiromi at that moment.

* * *

And that's it! It is quite short, and I am sorry for that. Still, I hope you all enjoyed that! Now lemme finish my homework or my Chemistry teacher will be walloping my ass into Tomorrowland. 

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka

P.S. I'm also writing another Assassination series by the name of "When Nagisa Goes MIA". It's a humor fic, and if any of you guys are interested, do check it out!


	11. Always There For You

**Too busy to reply to any reviews, will try to do that in the next chapter... or not.**

 **Anyways, I'm finally back with another chapter of Crystal Tears! Yippee! I am really sorry for not updating sooner, but I am really busy with life right now... And homework is growing, along with music performances... argh.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: No own. No own. No sue.**

* * *

Nagisa groaned as he opened his eyes. When did he fall asleep? He certainly did not remember falling asleep the day before.

"Nagisa!"

The sudden cry startled him and he nearly fell off the bed, but a pair of hands were already there to steady him.

He tried to calm himself down with some deep breaths, then looked up to thank Karasuma who was the one who steadied him.

"Thank goodness, Nagisa!" Bitch-sensei appeared next to the man and hugged him tightly. "You scared me when you fainted yesterday! Why didn't you tell me that you were exhausted earlier? I would have told the principal to postpone the meeting!"

Mind still hazy as he just woke up, Nagisa only managed to utter a small "Oomph" as his guardian embraced him in her arms.

"Irina, you are choking him," his PE teacher admonished the blonde woman gently.

The effect was almost immediate. "I'm sorry! I should really let you get more rest, wouldn't want another incident like yesterday's to happen again, would we?"

His throat was dry but he managed to croak out his question. "Where's otou-san?"

He caught the brief glance both his teacher's exchanged, as if they were signaling something to each other.

It was Karasuma who answered his question. "The last I've heard of him, the principal wanted to talk to him about other matters."

"I-Is…" Nagisa tried to talk but his dry throat made him cough. "Can I have some water, please?" he then rasped out.

Bitch-sensei handed him a glass of water which he downed in a gulp. The cool water slid down his throat, soothing his lungs. "Thank you." He paused for a while as he placed the glass down. "Is otou-san okay?"

Karasuma smiled a dry smile. "The last I saw him, all his parts are still intact."

Bitch-sensei pushed the PE teacher out of the way and placed herself in Nagisa's line of sight. "I had a talk with him after the principal had his way with him."

 _Had his way with him? That sounds so wrong, Bitch-sensei!_

"What did you tell him?"

"It was mostly about you."

The silence that followed the sentence was almost predictable.

"How did he react?" Nagisa asked softly.

Bitch-sensei managed a weak smile. "He started throwing things around in a fury. He was really angry."

He looked down at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry."

Arms wrapped around him and gently pulled him into an embrace. "He wasn't angry at you, he was angry at that woman who calls herself your mother."

He returned the hug, surprising the blonde teacher but she chose not to show it. Instead, she patted his back to show that she cared for him.

Karasuma just stood protectively over the two as they found comfort in each other, his presence itself giving them a sense of peace and calmness.

* * *

Shiota Hiromi was sweeping the floor of her house as she hummed to herself. It has been really peaceful since that wretched son of hers left her care. It was certainly a good thing that she cancelled the payment of his school enrolment fees.

 _Just let him see._ She thought to herself viciously. _When he realizes that he won't be able to go to that precious E class of his, he will realize that his life has always under my control. He will come back to me, begging, but what good would that be? It is too late to save him from his atrocious ways._

Wind suddenly blew outrageously in the house, scattering objects around the room and she stared in horror as her once beautiful living room was reduced to the state of chaos.

Then before her eyes, something materialized. Firstly, some yellow, tentacle-like _things_ formed on the floor. It was then followed by the appearance of a _large graduation robe?_ Much to her horror, a round, black face took form after that. She fell onto the floor as she scrambled back, afraid of this monster that somehow invaded her home without anyone noticing.

"Ge-Get away from me!" She shrieked in terror as the creature adavanced upon her.

The creature paused in its actions, and for a moment, she thought that it was going to let her be.

Then-

"SHIOTA HIROMI!" The creature that looks like an overgrown black octopus boomed.

She cowered and whimpered. "H-how do you know my name?"

The creature seemed to ignore that question as it lifted a tentacle up to coil it around her neck.

"You despicable woman," it snarled at her. "Do you know much pain you have caused Nagisa?"

 _N-Nagisa? What has that wretched boy done for her to face this wrath of this monster?_

"You _gave birth_ to him," the black faced octopus growled at her face. "How can a mother treat her child, her own _flesh_ with such... violence?!"

She could not form any words as she stared up at the monster. Honestly, her mind was not even processing half of what it has just said.

"So you have nothing to say?" The octopus reared back and released its grip on her neck. She coughed. "You have no excuse for your atrocious acts to your own son?"

She _had_ to say something. She just had to. So she did the one thing she could think of.

She fell in her knees. "Have mercy!" She begged. "Please, have mercy!"

The octopus scoffed at her attempt for forgiveness. "I am not Nagisa, I don't show compassion, especially to the likes of you!"

In a flash, it struck out a tentacle and a red mark formed on her face. She then found herself being lifted up high as the creature moved. Her surroundings immediately changed and she did not know how it did that.

"Where am I?" She shrieked in panic. "What are you doing to me?"

The octopus just gave her a dark chuckle. "You are in my laboratory. You can scream all you want, no one can hear you."

It then proceeded to place her on a cold metal table and locked her in place in a swift movement. She tried to resist and pull against her reconstrictions, to no avail. Out of a corner of her eye, she caught sight of the octopus holding up a large syringe filled with neon green liquid.

He must have noticed her watching him, as he turned towards her the needle of the syringe glinting in the dimly lit lab.

"I don't suppose you know much about how doctors do heart surgeries for their patients, do you?" The tune seemed a little pleasant, but she knew that it was far from it. "They inject a drug into the patient's system, which stops the heart for an hour."

Her heart almost stopped at the sentence. No, it is not going to do that to get, right?

"Well, I have specifically modified this drug," the octopus continued. "This little syringe here," it shook the syringe a little and the neon green liquid inside seemed more scary to her then. "It can stop your heart for a day, and I have a total of 61 syringes here."

No! Nononono!

"Also, even though your heart will stop, you'll remain conscious of your surroundings and you will be able to feel anything being done on your body." The octopus advanced onto her with the syringe in tentacle. "Don't resist, or this will hurt a lot."

She pulled against the shackles on the table as fast coursed through her veins. "NO!" She screamed. "PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!"

"I wonder what you did when Nagisa begged of the same thing to you. Did you still insist of performing the sex reassignment surgery on him?" The creature asked. "It's no matter now . I'll use all 61 syringes on you and you can do nothing to stop me."

Tears started to form as the needle was injected into her arm. Then, Shiota Hiromi's heart stopped beating.

* * *

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa looked up as Bitch-sensei's soft voice came to his ears.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Your father is here to meet you, do you feel up to speaking with him?" The blonde woman said as she walked into the room.

He nodded. "Let him in."

The door opened and in walked Hazuki Kato, followed by Karasuma.

"Nagisa!" The dark gray haired man cried and almost launched himself at his son's side. "How are you? Why didn't you tell me of Hiromi beating you up? I am so sorry for not being there for you! God, I am such a bad father."

Nagisa hesitantly lifted up a hand to pat his father on the back. "I'm fine."

"You certainly don't look fine to me!" Hazuki said. "Just tell me the truth, are you okay or not?"

He grimaced at his father's time, but did not look unnerved as he replied. "Honestly, I am fine. B... Sensei helped me a lot with the problems."

For a moment, Hazuki seemed like he was about to shout, but he seemingly tried to calm himself down as he slumped onto the floor. "That proves that you don't trust me enough to tell me about your problems." He said, resignedly.

"No!" Nagisa quickly said. "I... just didn't want to burden you."

Before the man could say anything, Bitch-sensei rested a hand in Nagisa's shoulder. "Nagisa," she said gently. "You are near a burden."

The teal headed boy looked up with his eyes glinting with tears. "So what happens now? Do I still have to go back home?"

"You'll be staying with me," was Karasuma's immediate reply, along with the languages teacher's "If you really consider that place your home."

"I object!" Nagisa's father cried. "He's supposed to stay with me!"

"And you've ever done a good job parenting before?" Karasuma shot back. "Irina is now Nagisa's guardian, and she is living with me. It is better, and safer for Nagisa to live with us."

It was as if an arrow had pierced through Hazuki's heart. He dispairingly stared at his own hands. "You are right." He said, tonelessley.

Nagisa struggled to get up from the bed. He kneeled in front of his father and tentatively put his arms around the man's waist. "I alright, so please don't worry."

He returned the hug and held onto his son as he whispered into his ear.

"Remember, I will always be there for you."

* * *

 **All I can say is that I have a weird mind. I got that torturing Hiromi idea from one of my teachers who was talking about heart surgeries. Then I added Koro-sensei's geniusity into it and the idea was born.**

 **I am a weird girl.**

 **Meh.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Chemistry homework awaits me.**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a Otonashi Hayuka**


	12. When the Goverment Intervenes

**I'm supposed to be studying for my history exam.**

 **I'm not.**

 **I just had to type this up and upload it.**

 **So here you go, chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **By the way, I noticed that most of you don't understand what happened last chapter. Hiromi didn't die. Koro-sensei didn't inflict any pain into her.**

 **All he friggin did was inject a serum into her systems that makes her heart stop beating for a month. When doctors do heart surgeries, they normally use this serum, except it only lasts for a few hours. Being Koro-sensei, our fellow residential octopus who is a smartass, I made him upgrade the serum so that it can last a month. So technically, Hiromi is not dead, unless something happens to get in that period of the one month. After the one month, she will "return back to life" and do all the normal daily stuff and housework and yada. Cheers for her.**

 **Just get on reading now.**

 **And I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

 **P.S. ONE LAST EPISODE FOR THE ANIME.I'M CRYING. I DON'T WANT THIS SERIES TO END. THE ONE THING I LEARN ABOUT ANIMES ENDING IS THE FANDOM WILL SOON FOR AFTER THAT.**

* * *

"So here we are, Nagisa!" Bitch-sensei exclaimed as both Karasuma and her led the deal headed boy to a house. "Your new home!"

Nagisa gaped at the right of Karasuma's -and apparently his now too- home. "B-But you really didn't need to! I'm fine with living in my old house!"

"And let you be constantly reminded of those times you spent with her?" Bitch-sensei scoffed. "No way. Besides, you did just referred to that house as you old home."

Nagisa spluttered, unable to form words.

"Come," Bitch-sensei said impatiently as she dragged him into the house. "Let me show you around."

They entered the building, and were greeted by the sight of a cosy living room. The furniture was simple, with the exception of the large 60-inch television at the front of the room. A black cat strolled into the living room lazily, shot them a stare and jumped up into Karasuma's arms, purring contentedly when he scratched its belly.

"Meet Kuroh," he introduced the cat to Nagisa. "He's been with me for quite a long time, so he's rather old."

Kuroh gave a hiss at the statement, as if resenting the fact that Karasuma had called it old.

Nagisa smiled at the cat and patted it before being led away by Bitch-sensei.

"Here, Nagisa!" She cried out, joyfully. "Here's your room!"

A room came into sight. The walls were painted sky blue and the ceiling was a colour the night sky. A writing desk was placed at a corner with a bookshelf next to it. A bed was situated right next to a wardrobe, which revealed plenty of clothes when Bitch-sensei opened it. There was a window beside the bed with white curtains were drawn, blocking the sunlight from entering the room.

"Well... it is not as big as your previous room, I know," the blonde woman suddenly lost her character and shifted nervously, glancing at Nagisa's dumbstruck expression. "I took the liberty of decorating the room and purchasing the necessary items you need. But if you need anything else, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll be happy to-"

She was cut off when Nagisa lunged forward and hugged her around the waist.

"Thank you," he burst out. "The room's beautiful as it is. Thank you so much."

Her shock melted away as a smile crept up her face. She returned the hug. "There's no need for thanks. I'm just doing my job right. You have no idea how much I thank God for adopting you."

The two remained that way, with Karasuma standing by the door, get in his arms and a rare smile in his normally stoic face.

* * *

It was night and the residents of Karasuma's apartment were fast asleep. The night was silent, there was not even the sound of crickets as the time went by.

A tuft of teal blue hair could be seen peeking out from the blankets in Nagisa's bedroom. Nightmares have yet to visit him. Then-

KABOOM!

Being a light sleeper, Nagisa woke up. He glanced around frantically, trying to locate the source of the sound. He looked out of the window to see smile rising up from a mountain in view. His chest constricted. That was the mountain where the wooden building of the E class was situated in.

His door was burst open and a frantic Bitch-sensei burst in. Her hair was frazzled as she has too woken up from the loud crash.

"Nagisa!" She cried. "The octopus is being attacked by the ministry! Karasuma's trying to reason with them, but they won't listen to him."

The teal headed boy glanced worriedly at his guardian.

It was then his phone rang with a notification signifying that someone has sent a message to him. It was Karasuma sending the class a message.

 _From: Karasuma_

 _To: Me_

 _Subject: Emergency Transmission_

 _All of you are to await on stand by at your homes._

 _Until you have received permission, your (job) is not to discuss this with any other person._

It was as if he knew that the E class were about to run to the school compounds.

One look at his guardian, and the blonde woman said in a stern tone. "Don't even think about it."

Crap.

* * *

A group of teenagers gathered outside a building.

"What's happening to Koro-sensei?" One of them asked, the tone of desperation coukd be sensed in his voice.

Another boy was frantically tapping on his cellphone screen. "I can't get through him either!"

Armoured vehicles set up blockades on all the main roads which lead to a the mountain where the wooden classroom of the E class is situated in. No entry within 100 meters were allowed.

"Where's Nagisa?" Kayano asked worriedly. "He's the only one missing from all of us here."

The teenagers glanced worriedly at each other.

"Nagisa's recuperating at Karasuma-sensei's house," Ritsu's voice emitted from one of the teenager's cellphones. "Bitch-sensei informed me about it. On the other hand, I am unable to communicate with the classroom where my main body is located. All the power lines connected to the mountain have been cut off."

"The ministry gave orders to evacuate people near the school too," Toka Yada said. "My house is the closest to the school... And the country has ordered me to evacuate."

There was silence as the group of students processed the information. Too caught up in one of their classmate's abused life, they had not been aware of the preparations made by other people who want the supposed 'monster' dead. Right, all they want is the 20 billion bounty on Koro-sensei's head.

"Guys, look!" Ritsu's voice sounded again. "There's a live broadcast by the media!" She disappeared off the screen as a live broadcast started. They students watched the screen, worried about the sudden change in their lives.

 _"A mysterious done of light has suddenly appeared over an area in the Kunigigaoka hills! It seems any minute now... The government will make an emergency announcement."_

The students glared at the mention of the government. They really didn't appreciate the fact that they were unable to do anything to help their teacher because of the government.

 _"The prime minister has begun to announce the nation's joint declaration. The giant light beam and the dome of light are two kinds of super assassination weapons. The current target of these weapons... is also the being that destroyed the moon."_

"So they are trying to frame Koro-sensei, huh?" Karma commented, thought he too was worried of his teacher's safety.

 _"If we do not annihilate this monster, he will soon end up ravaging the Earth. Left unchecked and unopposed, this monster has threatened our government and took our students hostage. And acting as a teacher, he's been hiding himself at some school..."_

That was a plain lie! The students felt anger at the blatant lies the government has told. How dare they slander their teacher's name! Koro-sensei had never taken them hostage before!

 _"All the nations' governments had been pretending to play along with him while secretly making preperations for his assassination. And today, we are pulling it off."_

The teenagers couldn't describe how they were feeling right then. The amount if anger and frustration they were experiencing was immeasurable.

"They can't just go off deciding that on their own," Terasaka said through gritted teeth. "What the fuck are they trying to do?"

No one told him off for his use of words. In fact, most of them would gladly make use of all the swear words to curse the situation they were in now.

And they did the only thing they could think of then. They began to run, and runs towards the school they did.

They ran to the school.

They ran to their classroom.

They ran to their teacher.

The teacher who had taught them so much, and made them into who they are now.

The final mission, the remaining time until Koro-sensei can be assassinated, there was still plenty. No one can assassinate him, except themselves.

* * *

 **Done. Now let me go back to studying. Also, i know i took mostly parts of2f the manga, and anime now too. The plot is necessary though, please understand. The next few chapter will have some of the manga and anime content too so yea. And as you can see, this fic will also be coming to an and soon.**

 **Till then, ja.**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**

 **P.S. SORRY FOR THE TYPOS. I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP THEM TO A LIMIT, BUT I STILL NEED TIME TO GET USED TO MY NEW PHONE'S KEYBOARD.**


	13. It's Time

**Oh my God. I'm soooooo sooooo sorry for not updating earlier! Life has been busy, and I had countless music performances these past few days. Anyways, I managed to type this up in time. Also, IT HAS FINALLY ENDED. Not this fic, the anime I mean. And seriously, who didn't cry? I certainly did, the anime just made the manga version even worse for my feels. I would like to add that I'm working in something as an appreciation for the making of this wonderful anime and manga series. No, it's not a fanfiction because I already did one few months ago. It's a secret until I manage to get it out!**

 **Anyways, in with the chapter!**

* * *

 _The plan did not work as they wanted it to._

 _Dangit._

 _And now, they are stuck in a building with ultra tight security systems._

 _With no way to escape._

 _And Karasuma-sensei is not doing anything to help them at all!_

 _Why must this happen to them?_

 _Koro-sensei could be dying a t the moment and they are unable to help him!_

Well, that was the thoughts that rant through every students' heads.

The students of class 3-E were trapped in a room, each sporting a miserable expression on their faces. It was really unpleasant to be hauled off to this building when they had clear intentions to save Koro-sensei.

A knock on the door was hear and they turned to see Bitch-sensei standing by the door with two guards hovering over her. She seductively flashed a little of her skin, and told them to leave her alone, which they did so, albeit with flushed looks on their faces. She then turned back to the students and grinned.

"Good, you are all safe... now let me give you all a kiss~!"

To their horror and embarrassment, their languages teacher kissed them fully on their lips. Of course, some of them immediately understood once they felt her pushing stuff into their mouths during her 'kissing frenzy'. They showed nothing to implicate the messages were being passed to them, however, as there were recording devices in the room, and discretely palmed the stuff into their pockets.

"Ne, Bitch-sensei, where's Nagisa? Is he alright?" Kayano asked, worried about her teal headed friend.

The blonde languages teacher waved her hand dismissively. "he's fine. I locked him up in his room so he wouldn't tro to escape."

"How did you even gain access to his room?" Nakamura asked suspiciously.

Bitch-sensei grinned. "He's living with me and Karasuma now."

Without waiting for a response, she strode out of the room and blew a kiss to the guards standing outside the door. They blushed.

Ah, such is the beauty of seduction.

* * *

Nagisa was bemused with his guardian's actions as he easily slipped out from his bedroom window. It wasn't that hard to unlock the latch, as the locking mechanism wasn't that complex.

Honestly. did his guardian really think he would just stay put after knowing that the closest thing he has to a father figure is getting assassinated?

Apparently not.

He had to be truthful to himself though, he was torn as to what he should call his blonde guardian. Should he still call her Bitch-sensei? Or should he call her 'mom'? He really didn't know, and he was conflicted with the turmoil of feelings he has in him.

As soon as his feet landed on the grass path, he leapt to his feet to exit the garden.

A distinctive 'meow' was heard and he turned to see Kuroh strolling up to him with a look in his eyes that seems to be saying "I know what you are doing, and it's wrong".

He hesitated.

 _Should he stay?_

Then he looked into Kuroh's eyes again, this time with determination.

"Don't tell Karasuma, okay?" He whispered as he climbed over the fence.

Kuroh meow-ed again.

Nagisa sighed and patted Kuroh through the fence. "Alright, since you want to hear it so much," he muttered. "Don't tell dad, okay?"

Kuroh let out a purr of contentment.

And the teal headed boy left, not looking back. He is going to Koro-sensei, his teacher, one of his most repected people, his friend and his assassination target.

* * *

Koro-sensei panicked when the 'meteor' almost crashed into him by a millimeter. It was a good thing he was blessed with the speed of Mach 20.

He knew that it was time the ministry finally struck. He had long suspected it, and had been keeping his guard up as the days passed by. He also knew, _it was time for him to die_.

His mind wandered to the woman named Shiota Hiromi. He had injected her with some serum that will last for one more week and disposed her in a random forest in Okinawa. The rest really depends on her luck. If some animal eats her as its meal, then its karma taking place.

He straightened his back. He would hold out, until his students come back to him.

He is not invincible, he knew it. He knew that the challenge ahead of him would be tough, but he knew that as long as he goes on positively, everything would work out fine.

He would not allow anyone to finish him off easily.

For his students are the only ones who can assassinate him.

* * *

Karma beckoned to his classmates as they sneaked into their school campus. They were greeted by the sight of tentacles hurling towards them and they gasped while ducking out of the way. Koro-sensei was battling with another octopus-like being, and it seems like he is on the losing side.

"My, my, look who we have here..." the ghastly looking creature snarled out. "It is none other than your precious students!"

Koro-sensei did not reply to the mock tone, and instead let his eyes wander to his students. He immediately noted out the missing one. "Where's Nagisa?"

"Bitch-sensei locked him up," Nakamura replied. "What's going on? Who's that?"

"This, is Number 2," Koro-sensei began very seriously. "And this is the fight for our lives."

Then he gave them a big thumbs up with his ever so bright smile on his face. "Kyaa~ That sounds totally like something out from Naruto!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

 _"I wanted... to be like you..."_

That was the scene Nagisa stumbled upon when he reached the wooden building of Kunigigaoka High School.

As he caught sight of the mess of the horrendous monster had made to his beloved school grounds, he also noticed the bruised and battered look his teacher was sporting. He saw his fellow green headed classmate in his teacher's tentacles, and the red fluid on the ground.

His blood ran cold as he raced towards his teacher. "Kayano! What happened to her?"

Koro-sensei, for once, sounded grim as he explained to them about him trying to improve his skills over the past year. Nimbly, he mended the large gaping hole in the green headed girl's chest. The rest of the students, on the other hand, watched him in awe as the wound closed up without even a scar left behind to signal that she had ever suffered such a traumatic event.

Then she took a deep breathe.

And coughed.

Kayano sat up suddenly, her hand instantly moving to her chest. She stared up at the yellow octopus that was her homeroom teacher. "You... saved me again."

"And I'll continue to do so, as many times as is needed. I'm positive your sister would have done the same. What is more important, is that you learn from and never repeat your mistakes again."

For a while, every one celebrated the miracle that their classmate was still alive. Then-

Koro-sensei fell backwards onto the ground. "Phew!" He exclaimed. "I'm beat!"

At that time, it was the first time the students of Class 3-E saw their teacher that vulnerable. They stared at the beaten teacher, conflicted thoughts in their minds. They did not notice Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei making their way towards them.

"Come now, class," Koro-sensei spoke. "What assassin ignores a target knocking on Death's door?"

 _Don't you understand? The time has come to kill me._

"The fun times will have to end someday. That... is just what a classroom is."

They knew that if they don't move, something else would claim their beloved sensei's life. They want to assassinate him, yet at the same time, they don't.

Especially Nagisa.

He couldn't. After suffering under his mother's wrathful hand for such a long time, he wanted to enjoy his time with the yellow octopus and his silly jokes. He wanted to savor the idiotic-ness that often occurred during Koro-sensei's teachings.

"Nagisa," Koro-sensei spoke softly. "I'm sorry for noticing it earlier."

Nagisa shook his head, unable to speak, trying to hold his tears back.

"Please, just remember, you are never alone. You have a new family, and the E class to depend on."

 _Don't leave us so soon._

"Life is always full of ups and downs, and you are a strong boy, Nagisa. I know you can overcome any obstacle in your way."

"15 minutes left." Karasuma announced.

There was no need to ask what the countdown was for. The students already knew.

They moved to pin their teacher down, though it was done rather half-heartedly.

"So..." Nakamura began. "Who shall do the honors?"

"Please," Nagisa's soft voice could be heard. "Let me."

The gazes of every student of E class switched to him, including Karasuma's and Bitch-sensei's.

"Are you sure, Nagisa?" The blonde languages teacher asked worriedly.

Holding up the anti-sensei knife, Nagisa walked towards his teacher. His tears were welled up behind his eyes, and his hands trembled.

Yet...

 _They are assassins._

 _Their target? Koro-sensei._

 _They knew painfully well._

 _The directive that needed to be completed in order to honor their mentor's final wishes._

 _Their bond they shared ever so deep._

 _They didn't want to sever that bond._

Koro-sensei gave them a dazzling smile.

And Nagisa poised his hand in position, tightly holding onto the anti-sensei knife.

He would never forget, the memories he shared with this teacher, with the first ever adult who took the initiative to care for him. He would remember the times when the octopus gave him silly yet instructive tutoring.

He remembered when he first proclaimed that he wanted to be an assassin. Then he changed his mind and decided to use his skill for a better reason.

He wanted to carry on Korosensei's legacy.

He is going to be a teacher. A teacher unlike Koro-sensei, of course, as no one can be as perfect as him. He wants to be a teacher who is considered a friend and a guide to students.

"Nagisa," Koro-sensei smiled at him. "I'm so very proud of you."

And the dam broke. With tears running down his face, he lowered the anti-sensei knife onto the teacher's heart.

 _I love you, Koro-sensei. Thank you for the time you spent with us, thank you so much._

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! The next chapter will be the last, and I am truly grateful for all the support I've been getting for this fic. I understand that I'm not expressive enough for an angst writer, and I'm working hard to improve on that. So thank you all for supporting this fic all this time!**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	14. Aftermath

**I'm finally back with the final chapter of Crystal Tears! Phew! Really, I'm so sorry that I haven't beem updating lately. I was busy studying for my upcoming exams which will take place next week. Still, I wanted to finish this fic before I go anywhere. I know you all have been waiting for this, So I've been try to make time to get this done asap. So please do sit and enjoy the final chapter of Crystal Tears!**

* * *

It has been a week. The atmosphere in the Karasumsa Residence was somber as the family are their breakfast. The residents in the house had kept this behaviour up throughout the week, and none of them had barely spoken to each other despite them living together.

Of course, both Karasuma and Irina had tried talking to their teal headed child. As the situation depicts, their attempts were in vain.

It seems that Nagisa had yet to recover from the death of the yellow octopus who was his homeroom teacher for nearly a year. Then again, Koro-sensei's departure from Earth had left a really big impact to the students of Class 3-E. The lively class became subdue, and the two remaining teachers found it hard to cheer the students up.

A distinctive "meow" was heard. Karasuma looked up from his meal to see Kuroh padding up to the black cat purred as he handed it a small slice of his fish to it. Kuroh took a glance at Nagisa, who was silently eating his breakfast. Before Karasuma could react, Kuroh took a leap into the tealnette's lap and curled up into it.

For a moment, Nagisa looked startled. Then his eyes softened and he lifted up his hand and started to pat the black cat, drawing a contented meow from it.

For a brief second, a brief smile flashed across the tealnette's face. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the comfort the old black cat gave him.

Karasuma had searched up the internet about Nagisa's condition. It was found that abused children normally cope with a company of a pet, prefarably a dog or a cat. Kuroh had taken upon himself to be with Nagisa around the clock, though the cat still preferred to roam out at night for mouse hunts.

The two unofficial parents were still worried. The school did give the E class students a week to recover from their loss. But it was time to return to school, and they were not sure whether Nagisa would be up to it. The young assassin may be the one to deal the final blow, but he was also the one who was affected the most among the students.

The clock struck seven. Karasuma for up with his empty plate in his hands. "Irina, the car will be ready in fifteen minutes. Do wash your own plates and leave them to dry beside the sink before leaving."

* * *

Nagisa sat under a tree in the E class compounds, absent-minded as he stared at the far distance. It's not that he was lazy, or that he had nothing else to do. He just... felt... empty.

He had realized it long before then, that Koro-sensei had spent so much time in his life. Now that the yellow octopus was no longer in the world of the living, he felt really empty.

His ears picked up the sound of rustling leaves. He knew someone was nearby, and he did not wish to see whoever it is.

And so he got up and ran.

 _He ran._

"Nagisa!"

 _He ignored the familiar voice calling out to him, and just kept running._

* * *

 **Tokyo Newspaper XX September 20XX**

 **DEATH BY...?**

A few days ago, a body of a woman was found in Minugawa forest. Doctors and surgeons found no signs of external and internal injuires. Upon further investigation from the ministry records, it was found that the woman goes by the name of Shiota Hiromi. After examination, she is proclaimed dead. As it was found that she has no relatives, surgeons were given the permission to perform an autopsy on her. There were no signs of drug intake, nor any signs of SIDS. This is truly puzzling to many doctors around the world, as this woman certainly showed no signs of a heart attack either. Could it be that there is a new sickness plaguing the human race? This is the first case of someone found in this incident. Until further incidents of this kind happens, this case is unclear as of now.

If incidents like this happens to anyone, please do inform the Touou Hospital as soon as possible.

-Katugawa

* * *

A few days passed with Nagisa constantly running from any sign of anyone approaching him. It might seem like a very cowardly thing to do but Nagisa was desperate for solitude.

Then it happened.

 _Koro-sensei came back into existence._

He was not sure when it happened, but everywhere he went, Koro-sensei followed.

When he felt down, he could hear the familiar soothing voice of his homeroom teacher cheering him up, soothing away his worries.

When he went to sleep, Koro-sensei was there, his tentacles wrapped around him in a comforting embrace.

And when he went to class, Koro-sensei was there, cracking jokes and playing tricks on his own students.

 _What he did not know was that they were just hallucinations, a figment of his imagination... His mind was broken into pieces, shattered from the loss of his beloved teacher._

* * *

 _"Nagisa..." Koro-sensei shook him lightly._

 _He stared up at his teacher in confusion. "Yes, sensei? Is there anything you need?"_

 _The yellow octopus looked at him worriedly. "You need to wake up, Nagisa."_

 _"Huh?" Nagisa leaned into his teacher's tentacles. "Why? It's better here. There us no sorrow here, no pressure. Nothing is wrong, everything is calm and carefree."_

 _"You still suffer from guilt," Koro-sensei said gently. "You need support, not only from me, but from your friends too."_

 _Friends?_

 _Nagisa struggled hard to think. Who were his friends? How did they look like?_

 _"Remember Karma, Nagisa-kun?" The teacher probed gently. "Remember the red-headed delinquent who is always getting into trouble? Despite his cold and carefree demeanor, he cared for you. He was your best friend."_

 _Karma._

 _The name rung bells of recognition in his mind._

 _Who was Karma?_

 _He remembered red hair and equally demonic red eyes._

 _"Nagisa?"_

 _He remembered a boy with playful behaviour, often playing unsuspecting tricks on his classmates._

 _"Nagisa?_

 _He remembered the smell of custard and wasabi. It made his yes water._

 _"Nagisa?!"_

 _He remembered a green-headed girl, accompanied with a blonde and a punk._

"Nagisa!"

He woke up from his slumber. A pair of red eyes staring concernedly at him.

He got up.

"Go away," he said, his voice hoarse. "Just leave me alone."

"Don't run away from me dammit!" The red-headed boy exploded. "Why? Why were you avoiding me the past few days?"

He curled in upon himself. "Please," he whispered. "Just leave me be."

Rough hands grabbed his shoulders. "No!" Karma insisted. "I will never leave you! You are my best friend!"

He shuddered at the tight grip Karma had on his shoulders. He breathed heavily, but somehow still felt suffocated.

"Nagisa..." Karma's voice dropped. "You are not the only one grieving over Koro-sensei's death."

Tears started gathering in the tealnette's eyes.

"I know... you've been having a hard time lately..." Karma said slowly, as if trying not to touch a nerve within Nagisa. "You've experienced something that children like us should not have experienced."

The tears begin to leak down.

"But you have us, Nagisa," Karma said gently. "After you ran away a month ago, Koro-sensei lectures us. He reminded us that we are the E class, that we are not only a class of assassins. He reminded us that as students of the E class, we are a family."

Nagisa buried his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, to no avail.

"So... if you have any trouble, any worries, you can share them with us. As friends, as family, we will help you through them."

Nagisa let out a heart breaking wail. The dam broke and tears fell. A pair of hand embraced him and he leaned into the touch.

"We will always be here for you," Karma whispered. "I will always be there for you... because we are best friends."

* * *

"Uwaaaaah! Nagisa-kun~! So heart breaking!" A spectre of a yellow octopus watched the two teenagers from afar. Crocodile tears fell from his face as he observed the scene.

Then he whipped out a large pink handkerchief and wiped his tears with it, a broad smile on his face. "I'm so happy for you, Nagisa-kun. You have a loving adoptive family and caring friends. Live happily, and cherish the love that surrounds you."

It will certainly be a rough path the tealnette is taking. He has yet to recover from his past abuse, nor has he fully accepted the death of his beloved homeroom teacher. But with help from those around him who care for him, there is no doubt that he can go through anything, no matter how hard they seem.

* * *

 **And that's it! The end of Crystal T** **ears. I may be uploading an epilouge... I'm not sure. Please do understand that I am currently having exams and don't have time to update more. Please do note that after my exams, the only fic I will be updating is When Nagisa Goes MIA. Thank y.k all for supporting this fic, and till then, ja~!**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**

 **P.S. If you guys want to read a fic similar to Crystal Tears, do check out Assasinated Pain written by DarkSakura. I'm a beta reader for the fic. It's really good, and if I have to admit It, I think it's better than Crystal Tears.**


	15. Crystal Tears: An Alternate Version

**This has been in my files for so long but I had not have the time to finish it. Then I noticed it and was like, welps, I have to finish it sooner or later anyways. So here it is. This is an alternate version of what would have happened if the Class 3-E were too late to help Nagisa with his "abusive mother" problem. It is a rather long chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

It took everything in his willpower not to cry out.

Nagisa did not even understand what was going on. Why is Karma beating him up? Isn't Karma his best friend? An image flashed thorough his mind.

 _"Heh! Puny little kid! What do you think you are, sucking up to sensei like that?!"_

His mind became cloudy. What is happening? Is it another one of his mother's episodes? What did he do to make her angry this time?

 _"Ungrateful child! I've done so much for you, and this is how you repay me?!"_

Nagisa closed his eyes as the punches came flying on him. This was a daily occurrence after all. Its just that he did not know what he did to make his mother so angry. Tears of pain betrayed him and started to leak out from his closed eyes.

"I'm serious about this, you know!" he managed to choke out. "If you are telling me to tell you how I feel with all my might then-!"

"Bullshit!" Karma's voice cut him off. Why is it Karma beating him up instead of his mother? He didn't understand it. "Do you even understand what the others will feel if we go along with your plan?"

Nagisa opened his mouth to protest, but Karma chose that moment to land a particularly strong punch at his stomach. "Ugh!"

"You are not even thinking about how we feel!" Karma yelled angrily. "Where is the Nagisa I knew?"

 _"It's because of you I lost my husband!"_

Nagisa heaved a sigh, welcoming the punches. After all, to accept is better than to resist. He learnt that from many years of experience.

"You are seriously growing cocky lately! Just because you defeated that Takaoka twice doesn't make you better than us!"

That was when something in Nagisa snapped. He opened his eyes and Karma immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the expression on the seemingly angelic teal head boy.

"If I am really better than you guys, I would have won already!" Nagisa screamed. "I was wrong about you, I was so wrong, to think that you guys would be different! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME!" He took opportunity of Karma's shock to get up, wincing because of the bruises he sported all over his body. Staggering a little, he started to walk away, then, when he could get one foot in front of the other, he broke into a run.

There was silence.

"What was that just now?" Terasaka finally asked.

Karma just stared at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. Had he just beaten up his best friend?

Isogai jumped to his feet and ran off. "Nagisa? Nagisa!"

But Nagisa did not reply.

The assembled group did not have the guts to go to class. The meeting was held before classes started for the day, and now, they all don't feel like studying or having lessons.

Isogai came running back, panting. He took a few deep breaths before shooting a killer glare at Karma, something the ikemen never did. Ever.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, in such an angry tone, nobody recognized the ikemen before them. "Nagisa was obviously shaken just now!"

"What do you mean?" Kayano asked, almost timidly and shaken by the display of what Nagisa did earlier.

Isogai let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you all not see his eyes? They were desperate. He did not even react when Karma started hitting him! Instead, it seemed like he was welcoming it," he frowned worriedly. "Even the past few days... Nagisa has been acting weird since a few days ago."

"Excuse me?" Nakamura asked. "We have all been acting weird ever since Koro-sensei announced that he was once human."

"Not that kind of weird!" Isogai exasperatedly exclaimed. "He has been distancing himself from us lately. Even just now, he was acting as if he's a disease to all of us! Also, he would flinch when someone approached him! Those things are really weird!"

"Now that sounds weird~! Who is it~?" an all too familiar voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see Koro-sensei standing behind them, tentacles flying around as usual.

"Koro-sensei!"

"Ohayo, minna-san! Now do pray tell me why you all are gathered here and not in the classroom?"

Karasuma-sensei came running out next.

"What happened?" he asked. "I bumped into Nagisa just now. He was crying but he ran away before I had the chance to stop him."

Wait.

Nagisa was crying?

Suddenly, Karma felt guilty of his previous actions.

"What happened?" Bitch-sensei demanded.

Everything poured out. The students took turns to tell the teachers what had happened. They told them about Nagisa calling the meeting. They told them what Nagisa talked to them about. How Nakamura and a few others disagreeing with the idea. How Karma approached Nagisa with his own opinions. That Karma started the fight. How Nagisa suddenly broke down and ran away. The three teachers listened gravely.

For a while, there was silence.

"You did not give Nagisa time to explain himself?" Koro-sensei asked at last.

The students hung their heads down guiltily.

"I expected better from al of you." They flinched at Koro-sensei's disappointed tone. "I don't care whether you kill me or not, but I expect all of you to understand each other. Isn't the E class a family?"

Shame began to overwhelm the students as the atmosphere stiffened. It was as if they were expecting Koro-sensei to lash out at them.

"I'm sure Nagisa will be back soon," Bitch-sensei tried to lighten up the atmosphere and cheer them up. "He is, after all, a strong guy."

* * *

The moment Nagisa reached the doorsteps to his house, he immediately knew that something was wrong. He hastily tried to wipe away his tears before opening the door. He sighed in relief when he saw that there was no one at home. How wrong he was.

The sound of a car driving up the pavement made him freeze in his movements and a familiar voice rang out shrillly.

"Nagisa, what are you doing here?"

Shiota Hiromi is back.

He couldn't bring himself to answer. He couldn't tell her that he had gotten into a fight with his best friend because he did not want to kill his homeroom teacher.

"So you are now skipping classes, huh?!" His mother assumed, angrily. "It is bad enough that you are in the E class, but now you are also skipping classes?" She caught sight of the bruises all over his body. "AND YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING, I SEE?"

He hung his head and looked at the ground, trembling a little as he tried not to let his tears fall again.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Hiromi shrieked as she got of the car and kicked him in the shins, making him fall to the ground. "WHAT DID I DO FOR THE HEAVENS TO CURSE ME WITH SUCH A USELESS DAUGHTER?!"

She continued to kick him as he lay on the ground dazedly. The pain was unbearable, as she was wearing high heels, but Nagisa was all too used to it.

It seemed like forever, but she finally stopped her anger tirade and dragged him to his feet before shoving him in his bedroom.

The teal headed boy just lay in his bed, blood flowing out of his wounds and staining the bed. His whole body ached in pain.

Darkness claimed him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Class 3-E didn't bother checking up on Nagisa the next day when he was absent. They assumed that he wanted to have time alone to cool himself off. However, they were too busy with their thoughts to pay attention to the lessons at all.

They panicked when he did not turn up the day after, and Karasuma-sensei visited the Shiota Residence, only to find the house empty.

On the third day of Nagisa's absence, both Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei returned to the Shiota Residence and this time, the teal headed mother was there. They soon learned that she was not the ideal mother to be taking care of Nagisa. To their horror, they also learnt of her abuse when they went into Nagisa's room to find bloodstains every where. The window was smashed and they assumed that Nagisa had ran away.

On Saturday, the fourth day, the whole class together with the three teachers visited every nook and cranny in the town in search for Nagisa.

Their efforts were in vain.

They returned on Monday and tried to resume lessons. Nagisa has been reported lost, and the ministry is working hard to try and locate him.

It was that day when Koro-sensei attempted to cheer the class up by setting them out in the woods to play a game of cops and robbers. And it was that day when Kayano stumbled upon Nagisa's body as she was trying to run away from Bitch-sensei, the 'cop'.

Her terrified scream rang out and it took the class exactly a minute to get to her, as they were assuming that she was in a sticky situation.

What they didn't expect to see was Kayano on the ground crying her eyes out in front of a vaguely familiar body.

 _Nagisa._

How ironic that when they were trying to find their classmate, he could not be found. But when they were not, he found them instead.

After a quick examination, Karasuma-sensei announced that Nagisa was still alive, but barely. He was rushed to the hospital immediately and the class remained there for the day.

The doctors managed to save Nagisa, but unfortunately, he had slipped into a coma due to a particularly nasty bruise he had on his head, which the doctors assumed were from a concussion.

* * *

Kayano produced Nagisa's notebook which she had found lying beside Nagisa in the woods. From it, the class learned about the feelings Nagisa had for their homeroom teacher.

Nagisa considers Koro-sensei as a father figure of sorts every since the octopus had started teaching them months ago. To Nagisa, Koro-sensei was the parental figure he never had, as his mother had obviously never showered him with the love he was supposed to receive and his father had divorced with his mother and was presumably dead.

They blamed themselves for never noticing that Nagisa was always putting on a facade. They thought they knew him, but there was so much about him they had never known.

Karma, especially, blamed himself for not being there when his best friend needed it. He had known about the mistreatment Nagisa received from Hiromi, but he had never made a move to comfort his friend, or tried to earn his friend's trust.

* * *

A month flew by. The E class has managed to uncover that Koro-sensei will not be able to blow up the Earth after all. After an amount of persuasion, Karasuma managed to convince the ministry to lift the bounty off Koro-sensei and declare him innocent, not dangerous.

Then a phone call arrived from the hospital. Nagisa had woken up from his coma and they are allowed to visit.

So there they were, in the pristine white walls of the hospital, holding a basket of fruits as a get well present for the tealnette.

They burst into the room where Nagisa was situated in, Koro-sensei greeting the tealnette as they did so. They settled the basket of fruits before turning to Nagisa, nervous as to what his reaction might be.

Nagisa stared at them confusedly. "Who are you?"

Dread filled their bodies as they stopped in their actions. They were dumbstruck. _This couldn't be happening..._

A low chuckle was emitted from Karma as he stated at his best friend in denial. He shook the tealnette's shoulders desperately. "Y-You're just joking, right? Nagisa? You are kidding us, right?"

The confusion in the pair of teal eyes was no act. Nagisa squirmed, uncomfortable with Karma's hands on his shoulders. "I'm really sorry, but I honestly don't know any of you."

The red headed boy let his hands fell to his side in despair. The guilt building up in himself was immeasurable. _If it wasn't for me, Nagisa wouldn't be like this today..._

A light touch on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts. He looked up into the pair of teal blue eyes, _the eyes that shows innocence and purity, unlike the eyes that showed otherwise a month ago._

"You are upset," Nagisa stated. "Why?"

Karma tried his best to hold in his tears, which he did successfully. "It's nothing," he said. "Nothing's wrong."

But everyone present in the room knew that it was not.

* * *

A week later, a man showed up at the hospital, claiming to be Nagisa's father.

He was immediately cornered by the teachers of the Class 3-E, who interrogated him thoroughly.

However, no matter how regretful he is of his actions, the ministry deemed him unfit to be a parent, seeing as the man had not been active in his role as a father in Nagisa's life. Nagisa became an orphan before he was taken in by Karasuma-sensei.

Nagisa showed no signs of ever regaining his memories, which was both a good and bad thing. He was able to forget about the horrors he had with his mother, but the times he had spent with his classmates were also forgotten. Though the students of Class 3-E had visited him far too any times, he felt unease when spending time together with them.

He did recover and was soon out of the bed, up and about. He was also reintroduced to Koro-sensei. Unsurprisingly, he warmed up to the octopus, and Karasuma grudgingly appointed him as Nagisa's godfather.

The students of Class 3-E did not give up their attempts with befriending Nagisa once again. It took a while but Nagisa soon opened up to them. They proved to be a protective bunch of the tealnette, especially Karma, who questioned Nagisa whenever he obtained a slight injury or two.

* * *

"Ne... Karma?" Nagisa questioned softly as he took a seat beside the red head, who was playing his Nintendo under the shade of a tree at the field outside the Class 3-E.

Karma paused his game and looked at his friend, concern written on his face. "What happened? Did you injure yourself?"

"No! It's not anything like that!" the tealnette protested. "I was just wondering about something..."

"So what is it about?"

Nagisa looked down at his lap, as if suddenly interested with his hands. "How was I like before I lost my memories?"

Silence.

Then, without warning, Karma hugged him.

"You were calm, always collected and always friendly with others. No matter the situation, you always had a smile on your face," Karma began as he let go of the boy in his arms. "You were observant of your surroundings, never unfazed by any slight changes. However, deep down you had a great sense of insecurity. You tend to keep secrets to yourself and not tell anyone else about it. You... were my best friend."

Nagisa smacked Karma lightly on the head, causing the red head to look at him confusedly. "Were? We are still best friends."

Karma broke into a smile and ruffled the tealnette's hair. "Still, you do know that we will always be there for you, right? Karasuma-sensei... Bitch-sensei... Koro-sensei and the rest of the E class.. We will always be there for you."

Nagisa returned the smile. "Of course I do."

* * *

 **That's it! To be honest, I wanted to end this alternate version with an angsty way, but I'm too soft-hearted, sooooooo...**

 **Many of you want me to do an epilogue, which I will be doing actually, but I am waiting till the subbed version of "Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: 365-nichi no Jikan" to be released before I write anything for the epilogue. Yes, the epilogue will be the students seven years later.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter of Crystal Tears, Alternate Version/Ending! Till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**

 **P.S. To those of you reading When Nagisa Goes MIA, I have posted a companion fic named Learning with Shiota-sensei that features the times the students of Class 3-5 spend with Nagisa. If you have been reading When Nagisa Goes MIA, I think you would enjoy another hilarious (or not) fic that can make you laugh. After all, it is bad to keep reading angsty fics like Crystal Tears, right?**


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

EDIT: Some of you were unable to access the link, I think I fixed it, but please let me know if it still doesn't work.

Soooo... another Author's note.

In case you all don't know, Malaysia has banned this website.

AND I'M MALAYSIAN.

Because some of the "higher ups" read some erotic content or some shit, they decide to take out their anger by banning this site.

I REFUSE TO GO DOWN WITHOUT COMPLETING MY FICS.

Just so all of you know, I am still safe (for now) because I am still logged into the system via the FFnet app. So while i still can access the app, I'm going to save all my files and back them up. I may upload my fics at another website, but that is still unsure.

GUESS WHAT? THIS ALL HAPPENS WHEN I AM SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING FOR MAJOR EXAMS AND THIS IS ADDING TO MY HEADACHE.

So please, if you are all reading this, petition for Malaysia to unban the website. Not only for me, but also for other fanfic authors in Malaysia who are updating amazing content. Do not forget readers from Malayisa who want to read other's content. I will be attaching a link below so please, help all of us out.

I NEED TO FINISH UPDATING [WHEN NAGISA GOES MIA] FOR GODS SAKE.

Sorry for all the caps by the way. I'm just too mad at my country right now and am trying to vent out my frustrations.

Petition right now! Link is below this sentence!

www(dot)thepetitionsite(dot)com/488/894/846/please-urge-the-malaysian-government-mcmc-to-unblock-fanfiction(dot)net-in-malaysia/

Replace all (dot)s with .


End file.
